Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Anko need to disguise themselves with larger breasts for a mission, but Sakura gets enormous breasts! She must learn the power of enormous breasts to stop a horrific killer. Yuri, breast expansion.
1. Hiden: Nyuu no Sho

**_大爆乳_****_! 乳の国の危機だってばよ_**

**_Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk_**

**秘伝・乳の書**

**Hiden: Nyuu no Sho**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

_This is not the first chapter. Please go to the next chapter for the beginning of the story.  
_

**忍の章**

**Section on Shinobi**

**Akemi** (アケミ _Akemi_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 665-096

Birthday: 4 December

Age: 15

Sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: B

Height: 163.2 cm

Weight: 47.4 kg

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Likes: Popularity, make-up

Appearance: Akemi is a pretty girl with full breasts and hips. Her hair is long and straight and she has fair skin.

Personality: Akemi is vain but well meaning. She hopes to find a boy friend.

**Chibusa Ushigami** (牛神 乳房 [うしがみ チブサ] _Ushigami Chibusa_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 579-989

Birthday: 3 June

Age: 23

Sign: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Height: 162.56 cm

Weight: 48.18 kg

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Fun-loving, helpful, combative

Favorite food: Curry rice, milk

Least favorite food: Oyako donburi

Wants to fight: Anko Mitarashi

Favorite expression: Hope

Hobby: Skateboard

Appearance: Chibusa is an athletic woman with large breasts. Her hair is short and spiky. She likes to wear red haori without sleeves, wide kasa that obscure her face, and blue sandals. Her Yama forehead protector is fixed to her left arm.

Chibusa Ushigami is the younger half sister to Chiushi Ushigami. She loves her older sister very much even if they are very different in mannerisms. She has a history with Anko Mitarashi and the two are friends. A jounin from Yamagakure Village, Chibusa is skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. She is fond of using the secret breast-related jutsu of the Ushigami clan.

**Chiushi Ushigami** (牛神 乳牛 [うしがみ チウシ] _Ushigami Chiushi_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 579-985

Birthday: 6 June

Age: 53

Sign: Gemini

Blood type: O

Height: 163.5

Weight: 52.2 kg

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Gentle, helpful, wise

Favorite food: Milk, ice cream, yogurt

Least favorite food: Soy milk

Wants to fight: Fifth Hokage

Favorite expression: Patience

Hobby: Studying medical texts, practicing taijutsu

Appearance: Chiushi is a voluptuous middle-aged woman, her age hardly showing except for some wrinkles at her eyes. Her hair is long and wavy, and her breasts are very large, about the size of watermelons.

Chiushi Ushigami is the village head of Yamagakure Village. She is seen as a fair overseer and is loved by the local shinobi. She is an old friend of Tsunade's and they fought together during Shinobi World War II. A medical shinobi like Tsunade, Chiushi is very skilled, although Tsunade claims to be superior to her in medical ability. She is also the older half-sister to Chibusa Ushigami.

**Kubi** (首 [クビ] _Kubi_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 664-026

Birthday: 12 August

Age: 16

Sign: Leo

Blood type: O

Height: 157.1 cm

Weight: 45.3 kg

Hair: White

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Sadistic, demented, blood-thirsty

Appearance: Kubi is lean and busty, her limbs athletic. She often grins in a twisted manner. Her hair is unkempt and spiky.

Kubi is the leader of her little kunoichi team, with Sen and Rin as her friends. They make a dangerous combination.

**Sen** (腺 [セン] _Sen_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 664-027

Birthday: 2 February

Age: 16

Sign: Aquarius

Blood type: B

Height: 155.9 cm

Weight: 43.2 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Personality: Arrogant, taunting, graceful

Appearance: Sen has her hair styled into short twin tails. She is large-breasted like most girls in Yamagakure Village.

Sen is skillful in taijutsu, and favors fighting with kunai. She is best friends with Kubi and Rin.

**Rin** (輪 [リン] _Rin_)

Sex: Female

Ninja registration: 664-028

Birthday: 27 November

Age: 16

Sign: Sagittarius

Blood type: AB

Height: 154.2 cm

Weight: 42.4 kg

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Personality: Sneaky, deceptive, vicious

Appearance: Rin has short hair in a bowl cut and is very busty for her age.

Rin is proficient in genjutsu and duplicating herself, making her a tricky opponent to fight.

**術の章**

**Section on Jutsu**

**Chichi Bunshin no Jutsu** (乳分身の術[ちちぶんしんのじゅつ] _Chichi Bunshin no Jutsu_, _lit._ "technique of milk clone")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Sakura Haruno

Supplementary

C

The user releases milk from the nipples that forms into a duplicate of the user. It is in nearly all respects like Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.

**Manjitomoe no Mai** (卍巴の舞 [まんじともえのまい] _Manjitomoe no Mai_, _lit_. "dance of the falling swirl")

Taijutsu

Used by: Sen

Offensive

Midrange

C

The user grasps three kunai in each hand and leaps into the air. While in the air, the user begins to spin rapidly down at a target in a whirl of blades.

**Manjitomoe no Mai** (卍巴の舞 [まんじともえのまい] _Manjitomoe no Mai_, _lit_. "dance of the falling swirl")

Taijutsu

Used by: Sen

Offensive

Mid-range

C

The user grasps three kunai in each hand and leaps into the air. While in the air, the user begins to spin rapidly down at a target in a whirl of blades.

**Nyuuton: Nyuuben** (乳遁・乳鞭 [にゅうとん・にゅうべん] _Nyuuton: Nyuuben_, _lit._ "milk release: milk whip")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Sakura Haruno

Offensive

Midrange

C

The user releases streams of milk from the nipples that meet together in a single stream that is hardened by chakra to function as a whip.

**Nyuuton: Nyuuryuudan no Jutsu** (乳遁・乳龍弾の術 [にゅうとん・にゅうりゅうだんのじゅつ] _Nyuuton: Nyuuryuudan no Jutsu_, _lit_. "milk release: technique of milk dragon bullet")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Sakura Haruno, Chibusa Ushigami

Offensive

Mid to long-range

B

The user releases a torrent of milk from the nipples, the flood forming a huge serpentine dragon made of milk that strikes with devastating force.

**Nyuuton: Nyuushokushu** (乳遁・乳触手 [にゅうとん・にゅうしょくしゅ] _Nyuuton: Nyuushokushu_, _lit. _"milk release: milk tentacle")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Sakura Haruno

Offensive

Midrange

C

The user releases large volumes of milk from the nipples that can be formed by chakra into a tentacle. Skilled users can create and operate multiple tentacles.

**Nyuuton: Sandan** (乳遁・散弾[にゅうとん・さんだん] _Nyuuton: Sandan_, _lit._ "milk release: buckshot")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Sakura Haruno

Offensive

Midrange

C

The user releases two fast bursts of chakra-infused milk droplets from both nipples at high velocity. Getting hit at close-range is devastating.

**Shiji no Jutsu** (支持の術 [しじのじゅつ] _Shiji no Jutsu_, _lit_. "technique of support")

Ninjutsu

Used by: Chiushi Ushigami, Sakura Haruno

Supplementary

Short range

D

Chakra is used to support unwieldy large breasts, acting as a brassier if none is available.

**Yami Bonyuu** (闇母乳 [やみぼにゅう] _Yami Bonyuu_, _lit_. "dark mother's milk")

Ninjutsu

Used by Chiushi Ushigami

Offensive

Mid to long-range

Unknown

The user ejects black poison-filled milk from the nipples with great accuracy. The milk can blind in small doses, paralyze in medium doses, and kill in high doses.

**Yami Bonyuu: Ootsunami** (闇母乳・大津波 [やみぼにゅう・おおつなみ ] _Yami Bonyuu: Ootsunami_, _lit_. "dark mother's milk: megatsunami")

Ninjutsu

Used by Chiushi Ushigami

Offensive

Mid to long-range

Unknown

The user ejects black poison-filled milk from the nipples with great force to create a vast, corrosive tsunami.

**葉語集**

**Glossary**

**Boukyougan** (豊胸丸 [ほうきょうがん] _Boukyougan_, _lit_. "full breasts pill"): Pills used for breast augmentation. It causes a rapid build-up of chakra in the female breast, causing the breast to expand in order to store chakra.

**Land of Milk **(乳の国 [ちちのくに] _Chichi no Kuni_): A small nation known for exporting dairy products and cattle. The women are unusually full-breasted in the Land of Milk. The grassy land is perfect for dairy farms and is dominated by a pair of identical mountains, the Munemune Mountains, in the center of the land.

**Nyuuton** (乳遁 [にゅうとん] _Nyuuton_; _lit_. "milk release"): A style of ninjutsu based on creating and manipulating breast milk. In most cases, only females could perform any nyuuton jutsu. In practice it is very similar to suiton. Unlike suiton, nyuuton is not a property alternation; nyuuton is performed as long as the user produces milk and has a fine control over chakra.

**Yamagakure Village** (山隠れの里 [やまがくれのさと] _Yamagakure no Sato_, _lit_. "village hidden in mountains"): A shinobi village in the Land of Milk.

**創****の章**

**Section on Origins**

I first came up with the idea for this story after buying the first two volumes of the manga _Manyuu Hikenchou_. The idea of ninja and breast expansion seemed like a fun idea to apply to a _Naruto_ story, yet it took a long time to actually write _Enormous Breasts!_ I had to wait until finding some truly magnificent artwork of Sakura having massively expanded breasts to provide the crucial inspiration. It is highly appropriate that I end the story now, not long after _Manyuu Hikenchou _was animated, giving that wonderful story a wider audience. Some readers have demanded a sequel in the future. I have no idea if I will write one, but if I do, I want to bring Chibusa back in a larger role, and have Tsunade, Anko, Konan, and the Fifth Mizukage join in the fun. I wonder though, just what will cause breasts to expand in that tale?

Thank you for your patience.


	2. Sakura's Wish

_**大爆乳**__**! **__**乳の国の危機だってばよ**_

_**Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk**_

**ナンバー****1****: ****サクラの****願望**

**Number 1: Sakura's Wish**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

A harsh white light burned unforgivingly down. Akemi's eyes couldn't focus properly. Her body felt completely numb. When she tried to think her thoughts were jumbled. Her chakra was scattered all over and she couldn't focus enough to pull it back. Something was wrong but all she could do was shut her eyes to block out the light a little bit. The light went clear through her eyelids though.

_Is this a nightmare?_ she thought. _What's going on? I don't feel right…_

Something touched her right breast. The sensation was dulled but she could still distantly feel it. Was she naked? She was on a hard surface? Akemi couldn't tell. What was touching her?

"You're an excellent specimen," a female voice said. Akemi could barely make the words out. It was like she were underwater. Her tongue was swollen and sticky; she tried to speak but could only produce incoherent groans.

Something kneaded her ample breasts. Akemi's breasts were her pride and joy. She had developed so much larger than the other girls she knew and loved to flaunt her sexy, adult figure. Had she been captured by some pervert who saw her showing off? It couldn't be; she was a fairly skilled chuunin. She couldn't remember being captured. There was no memory of how she got in that place, numb and unable to control her body.

"So firm and ripe," the voice said. "You'll do very nicely."

Akemi struggled to draw her chakra out, but nothing came to her. It was like chasing after her chakra in a dense fog while having to wear lead boots. Her panic rose, but her hands and head could only weakly flop about. Her breasts jiggled from her struggles, but the dark figure simplely squeezed them tightly.

"I know you're scared, but it will be over soon." The figure towered over Akemi. In her hand was and object. Akemi struggled to focus on it. All she could see was that the figure held a long shape. Terror gripped Akemi's heart. Tears escaped her eyes.

The mysterious object was slammed into Akemi's chest, just between her breasts. It pierced the breastbone and the muscle tissue beneath, stopping between her lungs. Even through the numbness, Akemi could feel the pain. She opened her mouth to scream but could only gurgle around the blood spurting from her mouth.

The strange instrument sawed through Akemi's chest, splitting it open. The dying girl's head flopped to the left, blood pouring from her mouth, her eyes wide and staring. She died without ever knowing that she was killed for the large breasts that she valued so much.

She was only the most recent girl to be killed for that reason.

* * *

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, read over the letter again. The green tea Shizune had prepared sat untouched by her hand.

"Erm, Sensei…?"

Tsunade set the letter down and looked up to see Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and her student Sakura Hirano stepping into her chamber. She smiled warmly at them. "Good day, girls," she greeted.

Sakura smiled in return. "Hi, Sensei."

Tsunade apprised the group of girls assembled before her. Sakura was her student, a blossoming medical shinobi with phenomenal chakra control. Under her tutelage, Sakura was developing amazing strength, similar to Tsunade's own. She was also very intelligent, capable of memorizing a great deal of information. Her speed and stamina had all improved considerably since the year before.

Ino was another student, learning to be a medical shinobi too. She was less talented in that field than Sakura, but her skill in ninjutsu was superior. She had a number of very cunning mind-altering jutsu for espionage and sabotage.

Hinata was small but extremely skilled in chakra control and taijutsu, and her kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, allowed her to strike with incredible precision. Even with a marginal amount of strength, Hinata was a force to be reckoned with.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you for coming, girls. This mission is especially important to me."

Sakura nodded with a frown. "Important, eh?"

"What is this mission?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade straightened herself in her chair, then learned forward, looking directly and firmly at the three girls. "I've received a letter from an old friend of mine," she said. "Chiushi Ushigami, a medical shinobi. We met during Shinobi World War II."

Tsunade smiled, remembering her time with the younger girl. "She was trying to make antidotes to the poison by Chiyo, the famed poison master of Sunagakure Village. She was good, but couldn't quite do the job. I had to teach her a thing or two. Now she's the village head of Yamagakure Village, in the Land of Milk."

"So what does she need us to do?" Ino asked.

Tsunade frowned. "Well, a series of murders have been committed in the Land of Milk, some within Yama itself. She thought it would be good practice if you, Sakura, could investigate the remains, and for you three to try to apprehend the killer."

"Ushigami knows about me?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smirked. "I might've bragged a little about my brilliant pupil once or twice."

Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue out. "Sensei!" she laughed. "I'm not that good yet."

"Don't be so modest, Sakura!" Ino teased. "We all know you only fake that!"

Tsunade watched with amusement as Sakura balled her hand into a fist. "Shut up, Ino," she growled. Ino smirked and shrugged.

"Please, don't fight!" Hinata implored.

Tsunade looked at the girls and sighed. Maybe they weren't the best ones to send to the Land of Milk, but the only shinobi there were women, so sending any boys would look unusual. She wanted to have Tenten join them more than Ino, but she was out on a mission of her own.

"Well, anyway," she said, interrupting the girls, "Anko Mitarashi shall be accompanying you to Yama since she knows it better than any of the other instructors."

Sakura turned attention back to Tsunade. "Oh! All right then, Sensei!"

Ino laughed nervously. "Anko-sensei again…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Yes; she remembered having Anko supervise Ino before.

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade smiled at the three genin. "You leave tomorrow by boat. Anko will have further instructions. Say 'hello' to Chiushi for me!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the girls said in unison. They turned to leave.

"Sakura!"

"Eh?" Sakura turned around, concerned. "Sensei?"

Tsunade chuckled at her student's nervousness. She was so cute when she was uncertain. "Prove everything I said about you to Chiushi, and more!"

Sakura's nervous face was replaced by a relieved smile. "Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on Konoha. Sakura stretched her arms, enjoying the warmth as she walked down the sparsely populated street. "After all of Tsunade-sama's training, I'm glad to be on a mission again," she said.

"Tell me about it," Ino replied, her hands casually behind her head. "Anko-sensei's a little weird, and creepy, but she's still pretty good. I think I'm gonna like this."

"Does anyone know anything about the Land of Milk or Yamagakure?" Hinata-chan asked.

Thinking about, Sakura realized she never really heard much about those places. "I can't say I know anything," she said.

"I heard the women there have really big boobs," Ino giggled.

"No way!" Sakura laughed.

"It's true!" Ino countered. "It's the 'Land of Milk' for a reason! Everything's milk there! They drink it, bathe in it…All that milk makes your boobs grow!"

She giggled. "You could use some of that milk, Sakura!"

Sakura shot a dark look at her friend. "Eh? What was that?" She wasn't in the mood to hear such things.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…" Hinata-chan said weakly. They ignored her.

"All I'm saying," Ino said with a smirk, "is that you haven't been developing very much, Sakura." She stopped and raised her arms proudly. Sakura was annoyed, but she couldn't deny that Ino had some nice curves for her age. "Check me out though! I'm a girl blossoming into a true woman!"

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh. It was so stupid, but why was it stinging so much? "Come on, Ino. This is really immature."

Ino laughed haughtily. "What about you, Hinata-chan?" she asked. "What have you got under that jacket?"

Hinata-chan turned a bright red. "Oh, erm, nothing!"

"Oh come on, Hinata-chan!" Ino grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Flaunt yourself a little."

"Don't listen to her, Hinata-chan," said Sakura, but she was getting curious as to what Hinata-chan looked like under the jacket.

"You wanna see too, Sakura!" Ino accused. "Don't deny it!"

Sakura felt her face turn red. She was nearly as red as Hinata-chan was. "I…I don't…"

Hinata-chan suddenly yanked down the zipper on her gray jacket. "I'll show you! Just stop fighting, please!" she pleaded.

Sakura found herself strangely eager to see. Would Hinata-chan really be so different from her? She was just another girl…

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. What she saw under Hinata-chan's jacket was unbelievable! The Hyuuga girl was only 14 yet her gray T-shirt was filled out much more either Sakura's or Ino's. Sakura's jaw dropped in dismay.

Ino pumped her fist in the air. "Wow! You're awesome, Hinata-chan!" she cheered, much to Hinata-chan's embarrassment.

"I'm going home now," Hinata-chan said quietly. She adjusted her jacket again and walked off, slouched and blushing. "Good bye Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

Ino waved. "Bye Hinata-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"I'm going home too," Sakura grumbled. "See you around Ino."

"Oh," Ino responded. She sounded a little surprised and put off. "Okay, I guess. Good bye."

* * *

After eating dinner and finishing her medical studies, Sakura was ready for a hot shower. She happily accepted the downpour of warm water, lathering her light hair with shampoo and rubbing her slim body with soap.

When that was finished, she stepped out and grabbed a tower. She vigorously dried herself off, and was about to get her pajamas when her obscured reflection caught her eye. With the towel she wiped the fog from the mirror and examined the girl standing in the reflection. Her eyes were drawn to her petite breasts. She wasn't flat chested, but her breasts were only barely buds. She wore a brassier, but there was almost no point to it. Images of Ino's, Hinata-chan's, and especially Tsunade-sensei's impressive busts flashed through her mind, and in that instant, Sakura felt horribly inadequate.

_Why do I have to be so small?_ she wondered glumly. _I hardly even look like a girl next to racks like the others have!_

Sakura sighed, putting a hand over her small chest. She slowly got her pajamas on and headed to bed. She lay in the dark room, hands folded on her chest and staring up at the ceiling.

It was all so stupid; why should she care if her breasts were small? It was only perverted men who cared about that, right? So why did she feel bad? Did having small breasts really make her feel like less of a woman?

_Ino, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sensei…I'm nothing special to them…_Tsunade-sensei was undoubtedly the most beautiful, incredible woman Sakura knew or ever would know, and she was certainly big in the chest. The biggest breasts Sakura could think of.

"I wanna have bigger boobs," she said to herself in the dark. Her voice was firm. She knew exactly what she wanted. She tried to imagine herself with a larger bust. How big would she want to be? Bigger than Ino at least; then she could gloat over her.

Chuckling to herself, Sakura placed her hands over her chest, imagining she was holding a pair of round, soft breasts. Not small, but not too big either.

_Maybe I can get some help in the Land of Milk,_ she thought with a grin.

She turned over, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The boat ride to the Land of Milk was uneventful. The girls had met Anko-sensei at a dock and left soon after. It was about two hours before reaching the Land of Milk, a large, lush green island dominated by a pair of sloping mountains.

"Is it me," Ino asked "or do those mountains look like…"

"Tits?" Anko-sensei finished with a big grin. "They always looked liked that to me!"

"How weird…" Sakura muttered.

They disembarked and stepped onto land, talking a long road. The land itself was rather pleasant. The team passed by herds of plump cows grazing peacefully in the green fields.

"How cute!" Hinata-chan said wistfully.

"The milk here is really good," Anko-sensei said.

They passed underneath a large tree. A dark shape dropped silently from the branches, landing before them, a kunai gleaming in its hand. Sakura gasped and entered a defensive position.

"Who are you!" Anko-sensei demanded, drawing a kunai of her own.

Sakura could make out more of the figure. It was a woman in a red sleeveless haori with a short hem and the front cut low to reveal a pair of breasts that looked at least equal to Tsunade-sensei's. The woman also wore blue sandals and a large kasa that obscured the top of her face.

Keeping her head low, she charged at Anko-sensei, her kunai coming in swiftly. Anko-sensei deftly blocked flurry of blowswith her own kunai, forcing the attacker back.

"She's amazing," Sakura said, admiring her new sensei's assault.

Anko-sensei launched her kunai, hurled it to catch the opponent's kasa. The small blade tore the kasa off the attacker's head, releasing short gingery hair. The attacker halted, her head still lowered.

"Just the skill I would expect from Anko Mitarashi," she said.

Anko-sensei's face registered recognition. "That voice…!" she said. "Is that…!"

The woman looked up and gave a broad, friendly smile. She was really quite pretty, with hazel eyes and wavy ginger hair. She looked about Anko-sensei's age. "Hi Anko!" she said cheerily.

"Do you know her?" Ino asked Anko-sensei.

Anko-sensei waved energetically to the woman. "Chibusa! It's been too long!"

The two women laughed uproariously. Sakura and the other stared, unsure of what to make of what just happened.

"Older sister sent me to pick you guys up," Chibusa said. "Come on!"

"Hey, it's not like I forgot how to get in," Anko-sensei said.

* * *

At the base of the two mountains was Yamagakure Village. It was much smaller than Konoha, but there was a coziness to it. Glancing around, Sakura was aware that the girls she saw, on average, really were quite well endowed. Feeling self-conscious, she tried to ignore the girls.

"You were looking to see it was true!" Ino whispered to her. "Don't worry; I was too!"

Chubusa lead the girls to a luxurious three-story building, the obvious home of the village head. "This way," Chibusa said. She opened the door for them.

The interior was as rich on the inside as it was outside. It was like a small palace to Sakura.

"It's the village head's office, home, and meeting center," Chibusa explained. "She also does medical research here."

On the third story they arrived at the main office. Inside, sitting at a fine polished desk with large bookshelves behind her, was a beautiful woman with long ginger hair and a black haori. She was clearly the elder sister of Chibusa. She looked gentler than Chibusa though, and for a woman who knew Tsunade-sensei during Shinobi World War II she looked remarkably youthful. The only sign of her age were the slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. The most notable feature to Sakura though was the woman's enormous breasts. They were easily larger than even Tsunade-sensei's generous pair. They looked like beautiful, smooth melons.

The woman smiled kindly. "Kunoichi of Konohagakure Village! I, Chiushi Ushigami, the Ushigami clan, and Yamagakure Village welcome you!"

Sakura and the other bowed respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, Chiushi-sama," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata-chan said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino added.

"And I'm Anko Mitarashi!" Anko-sensei said. "But you know me already."

Chiushi nodded. "Yes, it's lovely seeing you again, Mitarashi-san."

Anko-sensei laughed. "You're still so formal! Come on, just call me Anko!"

Chibusa laughed. "You're as we remember too."

Chiushi straightened in her seat. "Well, this is all very pleasant, but we need to get down to business."

Sakura snapped to attention. "So what's the mission?" she asked. "I'm to investigate the remains of the murder victims and them apprehend the killer, right?"

Chiushi's face became grave. "Yes, that is basically what I want you to do." She folded her dainty hands on her desk. "In addition, you all need to be disguised. An extended stay here would arouse some suspicion as you're obviously foreign. I've already prepared for that."

Chiushi stood up, her phenomenal breasts jiggling slightly. Sakura found them hypnotic. The woman was nearly as old as Tsunade-sensei yet she had a tight, slender body women a third of her age would envy. "Please, come with me," she said.

The girls followed her to what appeared to be a laboratory. They sat down in some chairs while Chiushi produced some white pills.

"Please take these pills," she said to the girls. "They will enhance your breasts to a size more commonly seen in Yama. Part of this assignment is to blend in with the local people."

Sakura's heart nearly stopped. Did Chiushi really say what she thought she did? She was being offered a pill to make breasts grow? She didn't even hear what she had said after that.

"R-really?" Hinata-chan asked. "That seems rather…"

"Cool!" Ino said. She took her pill and swallowed it down. Sakura's eyes were glued to Ino's chest. Her heart raced, wager to see if it really worked.

Hinata took her pill too, looking reluctant. It was that moment something began to happen to Ino. Sakura's friend gasped suddenly, then sighed pleasurably. Her shirt began to push out, her breasts growing rounder and fuller underneath! Sakura watched breathlessly as she saw Ino's breasts increase by a few cup sizes. It was only a few seconds before they stopped growing, but the effect was dramatic. Ino was definitely bustier, and she looked remarkably sexy!

Hinata-chan let out a little gasp, and she too was growing. It was harder to tell with her jacket on, so it wasn't as exciting. Sakura quickly swallowed her pill and waited. It wasn't long before she felt a warmth in her chest.

"Ah!" Sakura couldn't believe the sensations her growing breasts were giving her! A distinctly sexual charge ran through her body, focusing in her swelling chest. Watching her breasts blow up under her shirt was incredible. A wonderful heat was flowing into her breasts, like warm water filling balloons.

Sakura groaned deeply as her breasts doubled, then tripled in size. She was getting larger than Ino, and continued growing.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura leaned her head back, panting and moaning. She failed to notice her breasts were enlarged beyond the size of her own head. They were still growing too.

"Sakura! _Sakura!_"

"Oh, dear."

The feeling finally faded. Sakura blinked, her head feeling a little fuzzy. Her body seemed very weird though. Something soft and warm was touching on her thighs.

"What the…"

Sakura looked down and screamed. She had bigger breasts than before. Much bigger. They hung down to brush the tops of her thighs, like bloated watermelons.

Sakura stared in horror. "What…the hell…?"

"It looks like there was a problem," Chiushi said, sounding shocked.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: The first _Naruto_ story I have ever attempted, and a breast expansion one too. Please enjoy, and inform me of what you think. _


	3. Sakura's Problem

_**大爆乳**__**! **__**乳の国の危機だってばよ**_

_**Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk**_

**ナンバー****2****: ****サクラの問題**

**Number 2: Sakura's Problem**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

Ino struggled not to moan with open sexuality as her breasts quickly increased in size, but the feeling was so good it was hard not to. Her breasts had increased by a few cup sizes, and the effect was very noticeable, like she had a pair of ripe fruits on her chest. She put a hand to her right breast and found it warm and sensitive.

_Nice!_ she thought. _I look good with these!_

She looked over at Hinata-chan. The young Hyuuga heir's was deeply flushed and she was panting cutely. Ino wasn't sure if her own recent growth had heightened her arousal or if Hinata-chan just looked so adorable and vulnerable during her breast enhancement, but Ino suddenly found the girl very desirable. An urge to touch and kiss Hinata-chan welled up inside her. Ino had nurtured crushes toward girls before, but it was never as strong as it was seeing Hinata-chan in that moment. Ino was a little surprised at her reaction; she thought she had left any attraction to girls behind once she noticed boys, especially Sasuke Uchiha-kun.

Ino watched Hinata-chan for a little longer, disappointed that she could barely see any appreciable change under that jacket of hers. She looked to Sakura instead. Ino found herself quite eager to see how her former friend and rival looked with actual breasts. Sakura looked nice as she was, but big breasts would definitely add to her appeal.

Sakura, seeing the results for Ino and Hinata-chan, swallowed her pill. Ino watched intently. Sakura let out a quick gasp, her face going from nervously excited to surprise. Ino's own heart fluttered when she saw Sakura's red dress, usually flat against her hard upper chest, began to push out. Sakura moaned deeply as twin orbs formed on her chest, swelling a little bigger with every passing second.

Ino watched in amazement as Skura's dress stretched tighter over her enlarging breasts. Sakura was trembling with pleasure, moaning softly and blushing deeply. She had reached the size Ino had, and Ino felt a little disappointed that the show would end soon.

Sakura's breasts continued to plump, growing larger than Ino's new size. Ino blinked, wondering how large Sakura was going to get. Surely not much more?

As Sakura continued to grow, Ino's arousal turned to concern. Sakura's breasts were double Ino's size, and looked to soon match Hokage-sama's generous pair. With a few more seconds, Sakura was the same size as Hokage-sama, then she was larger. Soon she was triple Ino's size. Her dress was stretched thin, struggling to contain her massive chest.

"Sakura?" Ino said, worried.

Sakura only groaned again, her breasts growing to the size of her own head.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata-chan asked, clearly frightened.

Sakura leaned her head back in near ecstasy, her breasts _larger_ than her head. And they still grew bigger.

"Sakura!" Anko-sensei shouted in alarm. "_Sakura!_"

"Oh, dear," Chiushi whispered.

Finally, Sakura's growth seemed to end. Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura panted and blinked, looking dazed from her transformation. Her monstrous breasts trembled with every breath she took. Each breast was twice as large as Sakura's head, and in her sitting position they hung down to rest in her lap! They were impossibly bloated. Ino instinctively thought back to the cows and their big pink udders she saw coming into the Land of Milk.

"What the…" Sakura glanced down at her breasts. She froze, her eyes growing wide. Then she screamed, a high, horrified shriek.

"What…the hell…?" she stuttered.

Ino looked from her to Hinata-chan, to Anko-sensei, to Chibusa and Chiushi. Everyone had a mixture of shock and worry on their faces.

"It looks like there was a problem," Chiushi said quietly.

"_Of course there was a problem!_" Sakura yelled. "What did you _do_ to me!" She looked ready to cry.

"What happened, Older Sister?" Chibusa asked Chiushi. She was nervous and frightened.

Chiushi shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know. Nothing like this every happened in my records. Something about Sakura-chan's body must have reacted badly with the boukyuougan."

"Then change her back!" Anko-sensei urged. "Do something!"

Chiushi sighed and avoided their eyes. "I'm afraid that's out of the question," she said.

"_What!_" Sakura cried.

"The boukyougan's effects can't be reversed," Chiushi explained. "They're reduced by using up large amounts of chakra at a time, but in Sakura-chan's case it may be years before she can use up enough chakra to cause any reduction."

"Then what am I supposed to do about this?" Sakura sobbed, indicating her gargantuan breasts.

"You'll just have to live with your new size," Chiushi said sadly.

"_No!_" Sakura rose to her feet, but before she could say anything else she toppled forward and landed at Chiushi's feet. Ino rose, trying to get a better look. Sakura's shirt finally gave up, tearing down the middle, her breasts spilling out. Ino saw that Sakura's breasts alone didn't benefit; her nipples had grown too, her areolae as wide as small plates. Ino gasped unconsciously at the sight. She was aware she should be helping Sakura, but Ino couldn't take her eyes off her enhanced breasts.

Sakura began to sob on the floor. The sound of her crying broke Ino out of her reverie. Ino felt disgusted at herself, ogling Sakura when she needed help. She rushed to her side and got her arm around her shoulder. Hinata-chan came too, thoughtfully taking off her jacket and draping it over Sakura to preserve some of her modesty. She too helped Sakura stand up. Beneath Hinata's jacket, Sakura's breasts swayed and slapped together softly. Ino caught herself staring again. Forcing her eyes away, she noticed Hinata-chan gazing in fascination—hunger even. Ino shot her a glare. Hinata-chan looked away guiltily.

"I'm terribly sorry," Chiushi said, bowing apologetically. "I will do everything in my power to make this up to you."

Sakura didn't answer. She continued to cry helplessly.

Chibusa escorted them out of the room. "We're so sorry," she said to them. "We prepared rooms for you at an inn. I'll take you there and you can decide what to do next."

"Thank you, Chibusa," Anko-sensei said gravely. "Show us where to go."

"Follow me."

* * *

As soon as Sakura was brought to her room of the inn she snagged the key and locked herself inside. Throwing herself onto the bed, Sakura panted. Her back ached fiercely and her massive breasts were squashed uncomfortably beneath her. With a grunt she rolled over onto her back, her breasts flopping and jiggling bizarrely. She felt sick looking at them.

A loud knock came from the door. "_What?_" she yelled crankily.

"_Sakura?_" Anko-sensei yelled back. "_Let us know if there's anything we can do for you here…_"

"_Just leave me alone!_" she yelled. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears again. "Just…go away…" Her voice was much to low to be heard but she didn't care.

She waited for a moment to see if there would be a response, but there was nothing. The others must have left. She felt a little better being by herself, but it only gave her time to reflect on how difficult her life had just become. She had to be helped by Ino and Hinata-chan all the way to the inn. If she was too weighed down to even walk a distance then her training as a kunoichi was over, unless she became one of those slutty types that seduced their targets and killed them during sex. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine anyone being attracted to a 14-year-old girl with monster-sized breasts though. She guessed her breasts were about the same size as Chiushi's, but Chiushi was taller and older. Sakura's breasts were just freakishly disproportionate to her figure.

She began to sob and covered her face. Chiushi said it would be years before any reduction could happen. What was she going to do then? There was no way she would return to Konoha with oversized breasts! Maybe she could convince all of them to let her live in Yama until she was able to get better. Maybe Tsunade-sensei could be convinced to come to Yama and reduce her breasts.

Her body felt tired and achy after having to carry around her new breasts. It was just as tiring to be angry, sad, disgusted, or any other strong emotion put together. Sakura's eyes drooped closed and she nodded off.

* * *

"Poor Sakura-chan," Hinata said. She looked at Ino-chan. "Do you think we can do anything to help her?"

She and Ino-chan were standing outside the inn. Anko-sensei had left with Chibusa somewhere. Hinata hadn't bothered taking her jacket back from Sakura-chan. It was strange going around without her jacket, especially with larger breasts, but a quick look around told Hinata that she didn't look at all unusual for having large breasts, not at Yama. Nearly every girl she saw was at least her size.

"I don't know," Ino-chan said. "But, what were you looking at back there?"

Hinata blinked at Ino-chan's words, thinking she might have heard incorrectly. "Excuse me?"

Ino-chan smirked a little. "I saw you…leering over those jugs," she said. "Don't pretend you weren't."

Hinata blushed deeply. So Ino-chan did catch her gazing inappropriately. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"I…I couldn't help it," Hinata whimpered. "Seeing Sakura-chan grow like that, I…I just wanted to touch her…squeeze her…"

Hinata blushed deeply admitting that to Ino-chan. Her nipples hardened under her shirt. She blushed even deeper, aware Ino-chan could see her arousal.

"Please Ino-chan!" she begged. "Don't think I'm perverted or anything!" She trembled in place, afraid of what Ino-chan might say to her.

Ino-chan continued smirking. "Don't worry, I was feeling the same. I wanted to squeeze those giant boobs the whole time we were carrying Sakura here. Hell, I wanted to do…more to those glorious jugs."

"I…Ino-chan…" Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her blush didn't fade, but her arousal grew.

Ino-chan blushed too, and smiled. "You know, Sakura was my first crush. Before Sasuke-kun."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Do you still…feel that way about Sakura-chan?"

Ino-chan nodded. "Kinda," she said. "But recently, a lot of those feelings started coming back. I mean, a little after the Chuunin Exam, but I suddenly want her really badly."

"But what about me?" Hinata asked. "I never had a crush on Sakura-chan or any girl before. Why do I want to…"

Ino-chan grinned and cupped her enlarged breasts. Hinata found her eyes drawn to them. They were so round and plump, like ripe grapefruits. They filled her hands nicely. Hinata's heart rate quickened and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"I think our boobs are effecting us," Ino-chan said. "The pills we took at least. I think they released a lot of hormones or something in our bodies and it's making us a little weird."

"Maybe," Hinata muttered, unable to take her eyes off of Ino-chan's nice breasts.

"Erm, Hinata-chan? Look at my face now, okay?"

Hinata looked up, startled. "Ah! Sorry! I couldn't help it!" She hardly believed she had just been staring at Ino-chan's chest.

_But wasn't I staring at Sakura-chan's chest not long ago too?_

Hinata didn't know what to think any more. She was very confused.

Ino-chan's face suddenly became shocked, her eyes wide. She dove forward, knocking Hinata backwards. Hinata was thrown back, too startled to say anything. Her eyes gazed upward so she saw the evening sky, but for a second something small and shiny flew just above her. A kunai, aimed where her head had just been.

Hinata threw her arms out behind her, her hands hitting the ground and stopping her fall. With a heave she flipped over and was on her feet again. She whirled around and activated the Byakugan. Not far from her was a girl, but it was difficult to look at her through the Byakugan; her body was blindingly lit up with chakra. Her chest was lit up with two concentrated orbs of chakra.

Another kunai was seeding toward her. Hinata was ready though. She dodged to the side, reaching for a kunai of her own. It was a trick though. The moment her attention was on the thrown kunai her opponent had drawn a third kunai and charged forward to stab her.

Hinata moved to intercept the attacker. With the Byakugan active, she could also see another attacker going for Ino-chan. The attacker appeared to be a girl too, older than Ino-chan and herself, but still a teenager. She too glowed brightly with chakra.

Up close, the attacker through the Byakugan was almost difficult to look at, she was so bright. Hinata stopped the Byakugan, getting an unobstructed view of her attacker. It was a smirking, black-haired girl with short twin tails. She had very large breasts, exposed by a low-cut black blouse with short sleeves and a short skirt.

_If all her chakra's stored in her chest then I just need to strike there!_

Hinata charged her hands and fingers with chakra and started striking with the Juuken. If she could disrupt the chakra flow then her attacker would be easy to take care of.

The attacker expertly blocked Hinata's flurry of attacks, sneering all the while. "So, this is one of the famed Hyuuga clan?" she asked. "You're nothing special!"

With a savage kick to the stomach, the girl knocked Hinata back. The girl leapt up into the air, drawing three kunai into each hand and spreading the blades out evenly.

"_Manjitomoe no Mai!_" The girl fell back down, rapidly spinning.

* * *

Ino punched and kicked, but every time she thought she hit her attacker she hit an illusion. Every time she missed her real opponent struck her.

The dozens of copies of the same red-haired teen girl with big breasts and black clothes smirked back at her.

_Damn it! Where is everyone? This is a village of shinobi so why doesn't anyone notice this?_

Ino felt a presence behind her. Acting purely on instinct, she drew a kunai and whirled around with the sharp blade extended. She hit her mark at last, slashing right through her neck. It wasn't an illusion this time!

The girl staggered back, and fell over. As the illusions vanished, Ino watched the corpse. It suddenly turned a deep brown and dissolved before her eyes. Ino gasped, realizing it had only been a mud replica.

She looked up to see Hinata smash through another mud replica a number of kunai floating in the resulting mud puddle. "Hinata-chan!" Ino called. "The real attackers must be close by if we only fought replicas!"

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan cried. "We need to check on her!"

_Shit!_ Ino joined Hinata-chan and ran back to the inn with her.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass woke Sakura up. She instinctively rose to defend herself, but was shocked when she was thrown off balance by a heavy weight on her chest. She fell to the floor painfully, her breasts crushed beneath her but propping her up slightly. She cried out in pain when a hand grabbed her hair and cruelly yanked her up. She found herself staring into the face of a teenaged girl older than her, her short hair white and sticking out crazily. She grinned like a lunatic and her hazel eyes shined with demented joy.

"Hello there, pretty girl," she breathed. Her tongue, bizarrely long, darted out to lick the left side of her face. Sakura squealed and tried to fight out of the attacker's grip, but her strength was enormous. It only added to the pain of her hair being pulled.

The girl ran a finger down Sakura's engorged breasts. "That's quite a pair you have here," the girl said. With startling viciousness, she grabbed her right breast and squeezed it as hard as she could. Sakura screamed at the intense pain, thinking she was going to pass out.

"_Shut up!_" Something slammed into Sakura's stomach with a force beyond any she ever felt before, knocking all the wind out of her lungs. Sakura thought she would vomit, when the same force slammed into her face. Light exploded in front of her and the world spun around. Sakura was coldly aware that her nose had been shattered as she went sprawling onto her back. She couldn't tell which way was up any more.

"How useless," the attacker laughed. "You couldn't fight back just because your tits weighed you down? What kind of kunoichi are you? I could play with you all day and you'd be helpless!"

_Helpless…_The word echoed in Sakura's mind. The attacker prattled on, but Sakura could only think of being helpless. Through the pain she felt anger. Anger at the attacker who would, for no reason, come in and hurt her, but mostly anger at herself. She hated being weighed down, laying there defenseless while some stranger took advantage of her. It reflected badly on her, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-sensei.

Sakura forced chakra to every part of her body. Even harnessing her chakra now felt strange and difficult, but she did it anyhow. She slowly got to her feet, ignoring the incredible weight of her hanging breasts.

"I'm not," Sakura gurgled through the blood pouring from her nose, "_helpless!_"

She charged at the attacker, everything moving in slow motion. Sakura's limbs felt like lead. Her entire body seemed completely wrong. Was it really her body? She might as well have been inside someone else.

A kick like a sledgehammer to the upper chest threw Sakura back with enough force to shatter a dresser. Sakura couldn't even make a sound louder than choked gasping. The pain was intolerable. She could only fight to stay conscious.

"Kubi!" a new voice called. "We have to go! People will come looking soon!"

"Too bad. I want to play some more with my new friend here. Come on Rin, Sen."

Sakura opened her eyes and briefly glimpsed three figures leaping through the window. Her eyes closed again, and the young kunoichi spiraled into a dark abyss.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: Chapter 2. I wrote this one rather quickly, but spaced out over several days of no work at all. I hope people like it. After a certain friend did it so many times in stories featuring Sakura, I had to abuse her horribly. Poor Sakura, being in the stories of abuse girls love story authors for the sake of a sick running joke! _

_Before anyone tells me, yes, I know there is already a girl named Rin in _Naruto_. Surely there are other people who share the name in that world. For the sake of giving the three evil kunoichi a theme to their names one needed to be called Rin. _

_Be sure to look at the Hiden: Nyuu no Sho for updates after every chapter.  
_


	4. Sakura's Dream

**_大爆乳_****_! 乳の国の危機だってばよ_**

**_Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the _****_Land_****_ of _****_Milk_**

**ナンバー****3****: ****サクラの夢**

**Number 3: Sakura's Dream**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

Sakura staggered toward the office of Tsunade-sensei, a burning, tight sensation in her narrow chest. Her hands clutched at her pained breast, as though trying to hold something back. Sweat dripped from her brow and landed on her arms, her clothes, and the floor. She was, quite simply, burning up. Something terrible would happen if she took her hands away, but she didn't know what.

The door swung open and Tsunade-sensei appeared. "Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Tsunade-sensei!" she croaked out, alarmed at how faint she sounded. "I feel sick…Help me…"

Sakura pitched forward, the world spinning around her now. Hands grabbed her before she could hit the floor, and she was dragged away by someone much stronger than her. Sakura groaned as she was gently placed on a hard surface. She squinted and saw the beautiful face of Tsunade-sensei, her brow furrowed with concern. She really should have looked more worried than that; Sakura felt like she was dying, and Tsunade-sensei looked only mildly worried by that.

"Please move your hands, Sakura-chan," Tsunade-sensei instructed.

"_No…_" Sakura tried to shake her head and tucked her arms in further. Couldn't Tsunade-sensei tell she needed to keep pressing her chest?

"I need to see your chest," Tsunade-sensei pressed. She grasped Sakura's arms and pried them off.

"_No, don't!_" Sakura protested, but even if she weren't weak from illness she wouldn't have been able to resist the Fifth Hokage's uncanny strength. She squirmed around fitfully on the desk or whatever it was she had been placed on, but it was futile.

An explosion went off in Sakura's chest. She screamed as her breasts suddenly began to expand rapidly. Her shirt tore open from the strain, and pumpkin-sized breasts bounced out. Hands grabbed at the soft flesh, squeezing cruelly, the fingers sinking into the vast orbs. Something warm and wet clamped around her right nipple, sucking and licking hungrily. Sakura shuddered, a queasy feeling running through her stomach even as her loins rebelled against her and flared with a disgusting lustful fire.

Tsunade-sensei had her mouth on Sakura's breast, her eyes fixed on Sakura's face with ravenous desire. Sakura felt uncomfortably like a piece of meat for a predatory animal.

"_Tsunade-sensei! Please stop!_" she begged.

Tsunade-sensei stopped sucking and flashed a twisted grin. One more appropriate on the face of Orochimaru than on Tsunade-sensei. "Who are you to say that to me, you little slut? I'm gonna eat you, starting with these sublime tits of yours! They're even better than mine!"

Tsunade-sensei began to lick Sakura's nipples, her hot tongue provoking another scream from Sakura. "I can't allow Konoha to see that a little bitch like you is more well-endowed than I am! I'm just gonna have to keep you here now…"

Sakura sobbed, helpless to defend herself. Horribly, she felt her crotch quiver with an oncoming orgasm.

"_No! Please, help me! Someone! Please…!_"

* * *

Sakura's eyes sprang open to darkness, laying on a soft surface, a bed. She gasped for breath, free from her nightmare. But her chest was still burning up, and her loins were ready for release. Her panting forced her immense breasts, incased in a thin shirt drenched with sweat, to jiggle, and her slick crotch was stimulated just enough to push her over the edge.

Sakura groaned as a hot, shuddering orgasm ran through her loins. She was ashamed, coming from such a perverse nightmare, but her climax itself was very pleasant. Her huge nipples reacted with the same orgasmic stirrings, and a strangely wet heat spread from her nipples and across her shirt.

_What is this? What's happening to me? Where am I?_

"_Hello?_" she called out. "_Is anyone there?_" Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't remember what happened before.

Saukura heard soft footsteps in the distance, growing closer with each step. A door to her room opened, and someone stepped inside.

"Ah, you're awake now," came the voice of Chiushi Ushiyama. "You healed with remarkable speed, all thanks to your enhanced breasts."

"Eh?" Sakura frowned, then remembered being assaulted in her own room at the inn. The vicious kunoichi that beat her mercilessly returned to her all too clearly.

"You were seriously injured when Ino-chan and Hinata-chan brought you to me," Chiushi said. "You healed very rapidly though, as I expected. Your breasts can use the stored chakra to heal you over time. Do you feel better?"

"My boobs feel kinda weird, Village Head-san," Sakura said. "Can you please turn on a light?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan." A bright white light filled the room, banishing the darkness. Sakura blinked at the harsh light, then looked down at her breasts. She had been changed into a thin white hospital gown, but the from was nearly translucent from the fluid soaked into it. It was mostly centered round her nipples, which were fatter than her thumbs.

"What…?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out what she was seeing. A little heat flared up in her nipples again, and then white fluid dripped from her engorged nipples, splashing on the bed sheets. Looking further down the bed, she saw other wet spots dotting the sheets.

"This is…milk…?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yes, it is," Chiushi said matter-of-factly. "It was only a matter of time before you started expressing milk. You're a healthy young girl, Sakura-chan, and the boukyougan will stimulate your milk glands with such a strong dose."

Sakura stared at her leaking nipples, trying not to completely lose herself to rage and despair. It was a futile struggle. "_I'm turning into a fucking cow!_" she exploded, covering her face with her hands so she wouldn't have to look at those disgusting breasts any more.

"I hate this mission, I hate this place, and I hate these—_things!_"

She sobbed into her hands, wishing the belligerent kunoichi had killed her. Her humiliation worsened with every passing moment. What was next? She would grow new pairs of breasts, like a pig? If that happened, Sakura decided death would be preferable to life.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry about all of this," Chiushi said. "I cannot apologize enough. However, there are ways to adjust, and if you are everything the Fifth Hokage has told me you are then you will adjust rapidly. If you aren't…"

The hand withdrew. Sakura sniffled, but blinked back her tears. She lowered her hands, now wet with tears and some snot. She looked at the woman standing beside her bed, and felt struck by her beauty. Chiushi must have been around Tsunade-sensei's age, but she didn't try to look younger because she was in phenomenally good shape. The only sign of Chiushi's age were the mild wrinkles around her eyes. Sakura's eyes were drawn almost immediately to the woman's immense breasts, just as large or larger than Sakura's own, but they didn't look quite so disproportionate on Chiushi. Sakura was confused, even a little scared, to find that she was getting aroused. An urge to grope, squeeze, and suckle Chiushi's breasts grew inside her. First her lewd dream about Tsunade-sensei, then a desire to molest her host. Sakura was alarmed, but had trouble taking her eyes off the beautiful woman.

"If you aren't," Chiushi continued, "then you may as well sit there and cry for the next several years. It won't become any easier."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, forcing the strange desires from her mind. Where had those come from anyway?

Chiushi sat beside Sakura and fixed her with a serious look. "Your control over chakra is remarkable," she said. "With that control, you can easily harness the vast amounts of chakra inside your breasts. It will make you extremely powerful, if you have the will to use it."

Sakura was silent. She petulantly wanted to deny she had any control over the reserves of chakra she supposedly now had, that she could access it when she needed it the most. She didn't want to cooperate with Chiushi, and it would have been easier to just stay angry and frustrated. But how would any of that help her? It made no sense to just want to be angry. Sakura sighed, knowing the only way out of her problem was to accept whatever Chiushi was suggesting.

"So, you can help me, Village Head-san?" she asked.

Chiushi nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course! We have many jutsu related to our generous bosoms here in Yamagakure." To emphasize her point, she cupped her own heavy breasts and lightly jiggled them. For the dignified village head to do something strange like that, Sakura had to giggle. Chiushi seemed so gentle and kind; maybe Sakura would enjoy being with her after all.

"Fine then," Sakura answered. "I'll see what I can learn from you and try to live with these."

Chiushi's eyes brightened. "Wonderful! Soon you'll not only be living comfortable but you'll come to love your new breasts."

"Erm, I don't know about _that_…" Sakura laughed nervously, not believing what the village head said at all, but not wishing to offend her. "We'll see."

Chiushi nodded sagely. "Get more rest then. We can begin tomorrow morning." She proceeded to walk toward the door to leave.

Sakura was about to ask that they begin right then and there, but her back was already aching from the weight of her heavy breasts. She sagged back into bed and nodded. "Okay," she answered. "I'm your student by morning, I guess."

Chiushi smiled sweetly at her from the doorway. "Rest well then, Sakura-chan," she said affectionately, and turned the lights off.

Sakura closed her eyes, the aches in her back slowly fading away. How much could she adjust to having giant, milking breasts? She hoped that what Chiushi told her was true. If it wasn't, she was in for years of painful, humiliating back problems.

* * *

Ino couldn't sleep.

She turned and tossed in bed, but she couldn't rid herself of her sleeplessness or the hot tingling that afflicted her chest and her crotch. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought of Sakura, Hinata-chan, or Anko-sensei—or rather, she thought of their breasts.

_Damn it! I can't stop thinking about boobs, and now I'm too horny to sleep!_

Her own enlarged breasts buzzed with a strange arousal. Ino would touch then and feel almost a mild charge of electricity go through her. It was nice, but weird. Ino was almost afraid of really feeling herself up.

Tired of her restlessness, Ino tossed the bed sheets off, slipped on her sandals, and went outside, wearing on her pants and a thin white T-shirt that clung to her chest, her nipples poking through the fabric.

The night was cooler outside than inside. Ino could hear mosquitoes flit about around her head. But with reflexes faster than a normal human thanks to her kunoichi training, she swatted a few aside easily. She took deep breaths of the summer air, feeling a little more relaxed.

Standing just outside her door, she wondered about her peculiar situation. The pills that enlarged her breasts were definitely affecting her mind. Ino wasn't sure if she liked that or not. It was scary, knowing a part of her had been altered (temporarily or permanently?), but liking girls didn't feel bad. Actually, Ino wasn't sure if she had changed all that much; she used to feel a sense of attachment and longing toward Sakura, back when they were still kids. Had Ino loved Sakura? Looking at it from an older perspective, Ino was beginning to think she did.

Ino smiled. Those had been such nice times. If the pills were affecting Hinata-chan and Sakura as strongly, then perhaps she had a chance with one of them.

"Erm, Ino-chan?"

Ino turned to find Hinata-chan standing beside her, dressed in a pretty nightgown, her breasts jutting alluringly. A tingle ran through Ino seeing Hinata-chan dressed like that.

"G-good evening, Hinata-chan," Ino said, a little surprised by her sudden appearance. "When did you come out?"

"I left my room about ten minutes ago," Hinata-chan answered a little awkwardly. "I…couldn't sleep…"

"Me neither," Ino sighed. "These boobs are making me…well, they're making me really randy…"

Even in the darkness, Ino could see that the pearl-eyed girl had started blushing furiously. "Ino-chan, that's…!"

Instead of finishing, Hinata-chan just fidgeted in place.

Ino sighed. "Look, you're up because of these—"

She pushed up her own breasts, making Hinata-chan blush even more fiercely.

"—too, right?"

"Ino-chan…" Hinata-chan tried to hide her gaze, but she was clearly entranced by Ino's display. Ino felt a surge of pride and even arousal, knowing that Hinata-chan found her beautiful. Ino suddenly wanted to have Hinata-chan very badly. The young Hyuuga heir in that moment was the most beautiful girl in the world. She knew it was just her hormones, but they were very persuasive.

"Hinata-chan," Ino said, feeling as nervous as her friend usually was, "I—well, do you wanna, like, stay with me for the night? We can just keep each other company until we feel tired…"

Hinata-chan looked at her silently. Ino could see in her eyes that she knew all-too clearly what she really wanted. She also saw that Hinata-chan wanted it too.

"All right, Ino-chan." Hinata-chan smiled. Ino smiled back, and walked back to her room. She allowed Hinata-chan to enter first, moving in excitedly and quietly shutting the door behind her. Hinata-chan sat down on the bed and gave Ino a nervous smile. Ino got there quickly, trying to contain herself. She was surprised that Hinata-chan made the first move, planting her soft lips against Ino's mouth. Hinata-chan's lips were warm enough to make Ino feel as though she were melting. They sat locked together, basking in the warmth of their first kiss. It was everything Ino had imagined, even if she never thought her first kiss would belong to Hinata Hyuuga-chan! She had always hoped it would have belonged to Sasuke-kun or even Sakura.

Even though it was warm in the room, Hinata-chan's body heat was enthralling. Ino wanted to go to sleep beside the small, soft figure, but first she wanted to explore her a little.

Their kiss lingered on, growing hotter and heavier. Ino tongue slipped into Hinata-chan's mouth, and they hungrily swapped saliva. Ino's hands moved to Hinata-chan trim belly and her smooth sides. The hands roamed up, moving along her back to her shoulders, then traced down to her expanded breasts. Ino's pulse quickened at the feel of those soft, fleshy orbs. Hinata-chan suddenly pushed her over onto the bed, moving on top of her. Ino found herself staring into pale, lust-filled eyes. Ino liked what she saw, and began to squeeze and knead the breasts, pinching the hard nipples through Hinata-chan's nightgown.

They squirmed together, entwined, rubbing and folding each other. Ino's sex was wet with desire. She wanted to go all the way with Hinata-chan, but something told her not too.

"Hinata-chan…" she moaned throatily, kissing her neck. She got up and looked her in the eye.

"Hinata-chan, I think we better stop now," Ino said, trying to get her racing heart under control again. "Let's not do too much yet. I'm loving this, but I don't wanna get carried away yet."

Hinata-chan looked disappointed, but she nodded. "All right," she whispered. "Thank you Ino-chan. I feel better now. I was scared about my feelings or hormones, but I think I'll enjoy this."

She smiled at Ino warmly. Ino resisted an urge to jump on Hinata-chan and ravish her on the spot.

_She's so cute and sexy!_

"Yeah," Ino said. "Y-you're welcome. I feel better too."

Hinata-chan reluctantly rose from the bed and walked slowly to the door. With a slightly sad look, she smiled again before leaving. "_Good night,_" she whispered before the door closed.

Ino listened to the soft foot steps outside retreating, and moved to lie back down. She was pleasantly tired from playing with Hinata-chan, and soft drifted off, her dreams filled with the ripe, jiggling breasts of her friends.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: This chapter was shorter than I originally intended. It was supposed to cover the beginning of Sakura's training, but I decided I needed to think more about what that training would be, exactly. So, mostly this was an erotic chapter in the end. I hope you enjoyed it. _


	5. Sakura's Training

**_大爆乳_****_! 乳の国の危機だってばよ_**

**_Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk_**

**ナンバー****4****: ****サクラの****修業**

**Number 4: Sakura's Training**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

Kubi, Sen, and Rin walked through the halls of their mountain stronghold. A nervous excitement was in the air, and Kubi was having trouble containing herself. It seemed they were at last close to their goal. All their hard work was about to pay off.

The trio of kunoichi stopped in the laboratory, and bowed deeply to the figure working over the table of samples. "Mother," Kubi said, "we've succeeded in hurting the Haruno girl."

"Yes, I know," Mother said. "You've done well, girls. Finally, we can have a permanent solution to my problem."

Kubi was tearing up, thinking about the day she could finally do that which all children should be able to do with their mothers. Something that had been robbed from both of them.

"Mother, I promised to do all I can to help you. Use me as you wish!"

"We are ready," Sen said.

"I know we're close," Mother said, "but we must be patient. This is the most delicate part of the plan. I might need more transfusions in the meantime. If it comes to that, perhaps the Hyuuga or Yamanaka girls shall make acceptable sacrifices."

Kubi grinned. "I'd happily deliver them to you, Mother. I hope I can play with them a little first though."

"Perhaps," Mother said, "_if_ you're good."

"We'll be good, Mother!" Kubi insisted. "Very good!"

"Get some sleep then, girls," Mother said. "For now, you're on holiday. I shall inform you went you're needed again."

"Yes, Mother!" Kubi and the others retreated to their quarters. Kubi was a little dissatisfied that they just had to wait for the time being, but it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

When Sakura woke up that morning, she was excited and hungry. A nurse wheeled in a large platter covered in bowls of rice, natto, kamaboko, miso, and grilled fish. Cups of milk were provided instead of green tea though, but it was to be expected from a place with so many cows. Sakura gratefully accepted the bounty and ate ravenously.

_I must look like Naruto, eating like this,_ she thought.

"It's very important to eat a good breakfast."

Sakura looked up from drinking a cup of milk to see Chiushi standing in the doorway, smiling. Sakura nodded at her and put her milk down.

"Thanks so much, Village Head-san!" she said. "I was really hungry!"

"Maintaining all that new charka will require a lot of food," Chiushi said. "I must eat large meals too."

Sakura grinned. "It's kinda nice to have an excuse to eat so much."

"Be sure to eat it all," Chiushi said kindly. "When you finish we can begin our first exercises. You need to be able to walk comfortably, Sakura-chan."

Sakura wolfed her food down, eager to be able to walk without any problems. When she finished, the nurse took the platter away, leaving her alone with Chiushi.

The Village Head took a seat next to Sakura's bed. "All right," she said, "let's begin."

Sakura forced herself up a little and nodded at Chiushi. "Yeah!"

"I need for you to focus on your new chaka. It will feel different at first; your body doesn't recognize it as your own yet. You need to make your body accept it."

"Accept it…" Sakura shut her eyes and focused. She could sense the enormous well of new chakra inside her, but it felt foreign from her usual chakra. She reached for it, trying to get it to comply with her. Her control over chakra was considerable, but she was only barely scratching the surface. It was like a load of lead attached to her, useless dead weight.

_I gotta turn that dead weight into something useful!_ Sakura redoubled her efforts. The new chakra was only barely mingling with her own though.

Time passed. The foreign chakra had begun to dissolve, little by little. Sakura felt tired from all the concentration, but she knew she was getting somewhere. Her body was beginning to recognize the chakra stored in her chest. She pushed harder and harder, forcing the charka to submit to her.

Finally, she did it. She assimilated all of the new charka. Sakura gasped and sank back into her bed, but she circulated the charka through her body, and she felt refreshed. She grinned at Chiushi and shakily stood up, stepping out of her bed.

"I did it!" she cheered. "I can move! My back doesn't hurt any more!"

"Splendid!" Chiushi said, clapping. "You did it so quickly! You truly are Tsunade's student."

Sakura blushed even as on the inside she surged with pride. She walked around the room, her breasts swaying and slapping together with every step.

"These things are still distracting though," Sakura complained.

"Then please allow me to teach you a simple jutsu I know," Chiushi said. "You see, I don't need a brassier even with breasts this size."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked. "Well, I guess no one makes any that big…"

Chiushi placed her hands into the ox seal. "This is 'Shiji no Jutsu'," she said. "It uses chakra to support the biggest breasts."

"Like an invisible bra?" Sakura asked. She copied the ox hand seal and uttered, "_Shiji no Jutsu!_"

Sakura gasped as her breasts rose up on their own, feeling like she just donned a large, comfortable bra. They were firmly packed behind her hospital gown, and even jumping up and down didn't get them to even slightly jiggle. Sakura grinned and cupped her breasts.

"Oh, this is so much better!" she said. "Now my boobs aren't bouncing everywhere!"

"I'm glad to help," Chiushi said, "but you still have much to learn. I can teach you to be more powerful than you would be otherwise."

Sakura trotted over to Chiushi. "Erm, Village Head-san? Could I have new clothes now? I want to train but I need something to cover my boobs with."

"Of course!" Chiushi said. "I'll have something made for you. Let's crean you up and make you look pretty for everyone too. You'll be out of the hospital very soon."

"Great!"

Chiushi left and Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. It seemed that she wouldn't have such a bad time after all. Hopefully they could track down the three evil kunoichi who attacked her and then she could get on with her mission.

* * *

Breakfast at the inn was silent. Ino munched on her toast, too embarrassed to look at Hinata-chan. Although she wasn't looking, Ino knew Hinata-chan was trying not at her either. It had felt so right to make-out the night before, but by morning Ino felt embarrassed. Sure, it had felt wonderful, but thinking about it some more, it was like they just couldn't control themselves.

_We'll probably end up fooling around some more until we get used to these changes though,_ Ino thought. That made her even more embarrassed, but it was a little exciting too. Hinata-chan's body had been so soft and warm, her cute little lips so kissable, her silky hair so good for stroking—

Ino took a deep breath, trying to escape from the erotic images of her friend. It wasn't much good being horny so early in the day!

"Good morning, girls," Anko-sensei said, joining them at the table.

'Good morning, Anko-sensei," Ino and Hinata-chan greeted.

"I've got some great news!" Anko-sensei said as she grabbed some toast. "Sakura's gonna get out of the hospital today! Chibusa told me she healed really quickly thanks to the chakra in her huge tits."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hinata-chan said, cracking a smile. "I'm glad Sakura-chan's all right."

"So Sakura's boobs saved her?" Ino asked, intrigued.

"They kept her body strong," Anko-sensei said. "Chibusa said it's very fortunate she had so much chakra in her. She also told me that Sakura's gonna get some training from the village head to better use her new chakra."

"I guess things didn't turn out so bad for her then," Ino said.

"Why would they want to beat Sakura-chan like that?" Hinata-chan asked. "It's just awful how they attacked us just to leave Sakura-chan open."

"How did those guys know to attack us anyway?" Ino asked.

"Chibusa's very concerned about that," Anko-sensei said. "It's true people in the Land of Milk can be very xenophobic, but the whole reason you took the boukyougan was to help you blend in better."

Anko-sensei frowned and then patted her chest. "Hey, maybe I should take one. It wouldn't hurt to add a little more on top, eh?"

"Anko-sensei!" Hinata-chan blushed. "Do you need be so open about that sort of thing?"

"Hey, it's just us girls," Anko-sensei said with an easy grin. "We don't have to worry about Naruto or Shikamaru or any other boys overhearing."

"Oh, that's right." Hinata-chan sighed with relief.

"You're so modest, Hinata-chan," Ino said with a smile. Hinata-chan was just so cute.

Someone stepped into the room with them, someone very curvy and sensual. "Hi guys."

Ino stared at the girl in the cute red top filled out with absolutely amazing round, perky breasts, like the Hokage's but bigger. She wore a shade of lipstick the same color as her hair, a soft pink. She looked remarkably sexy and confidant.

"_Sakura?_" Ino asked, dumbfounded. How did she go from being so banged up to being so glamorous overnight? She looked better than Ino could ever remember seeing her.

Sakura giggled excitedly. "The village head gave me a complete make-over! She said I deserve to look my very best after all I went through. Didn't she do a good job? I love the new shirt too!"

Sakura twirled around for them, her figure looking fuller and healthier in every regard. Ino couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"You look great!" she said breathlessly.

"You really do!" Hinata-chan added.

"Thanks you two!" Sakura said. She looked and sounded so genuinely happy that Ino wanted to give her a hug. When was the last time she had seen Sakura so joyful before?

_Not since we were best friends…_

"You're looking good, Sakura," Anko-sensei complimented, looking her up and down. "The village head really is something, isn't she? So, you feel up to getting back to our original mission?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I nearly forgot what we were supposed to do. The village head wants me to stay a while so I can learn to better utilize my chakra though. I hope Tsunade-sensei doesn't mind."

"I have a feeling our three mystery kunoichi have something to do with the killer we're looking for," Anko-sensei said. "Let's look at the body, then work on tracking those girls down."

Sakura nodded. "Right!"

Anko-sensei turned to them. "Let's meet with Chibusa and discuss the other half of our mission."

Ino and Hinata-chan nodded. "Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

Chiushi slipped some gloves on and handed a pair to Sakura. The autopsy room was cold and sterile. It was eerie for Sakura, but she figured she would have to grow used to such places in the future.

"Here we are," Chiushi said, and pulled a gurney out with an ominous black bag draped over it. Sakura was surprised the village head seemed to do so much on her own. It was rather admirable.

Sakura carefully opened the bag, and gasped at the ghastly thing within. A desiccated corpse, its skin withered and brown, stared back at her through milky green eyes. The corpse had long blonde hair, still lush and pretty even in death. The mouth gaped as though in a final scream. The fingernails looked eerily long, as though they had continued growing in death, but Sakura knew they only appeared longer from the skin drying and contracting. The worst part was how the chest had been split open, right down to the forced apart ribcage. The breastbone in particular had been damaged. The corpse looked hollowed out; the killer had scraped flesh from the inside of the chest. Everything inside the breasts were missing.

Sakura stepped back, nauseated. "It looks like the killer used a very sharp object to cut the chest open," she told Chiushi. "Whoever did this also split the ribcage and removed most of the organs, especially the glands in the breasts."

Chiushi nodded. "You're very observant. I don't know why anyone would've wanted to kill this poor girl, but she's only the latest in these killings. This kind of brutality is truly frightening."

Sakura avoided looking at the corpse any more. "Please, can we go? I want to resume my training."

"Of course," Chiushi answered. "I have much more to show you."

As Sakura stripped off her gloves she shuddered inwardly. She had a feeling that corpse would haunt her dreams. Getting molested by Tsunade-sensei would be welcome after dealing with those remains.

* * *

"Please remove your shirt."

Sakura, sitting in the seiza position in the large and empty room, pulled her new shirt over her head and set it aside. Her breasts spilled out, contained only by Shiji no Jutsu. She felt a little aroused to be bare-chested in front of Chiushi. The village head was an older woman but still undeniably beautiful.

Chiushi, sitting across from Sakura, smiled. "Now, please relax. No need for Shiji no Jutsu here."

Sakura dispelled the simple technique, and immediately her breasts dropped a bit, completely free.

"Now then," Chiushi said, "it's time for you to learn about 'nyuuton'."

"_Nyuuton?_" Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. "You mean there's ninjutsu for _milk?_"

"Indeed there is," Chiushi said seriously. "It is not true property alteration like suiton or katon, but comes from the body itself, the most feminine of all ninjutsu. I believe it is the most beautiful ability a kunoichi could have."

_It sounds tacky and gross to me,_ Sakura thought, but she tried not to show it.

"Nyuuton is very similar to suiton," Chiushi explained. "Please, Sakura-chan, knead your breasts until you begin to express milk."

Blushing, Sakura did as she was told. Her breasts were warm to the touch, and Sakura was surprised at how sensitive they were. It felt weird, like she were masturbating. Her nipples filled with blood and stiffened, growing hot to the touch. Sakura's breathing grew heavy as her fingers massaged the soft flesh. An involuntary shiver ran through her, and warm milk began to drip from the fattened nipples.

"_Ah…_" Sakura looked at a few drops she caught on her fingers. It was thicker than she had anticipated, and she figured it was due to her chakra inside it.

"Very good, Sakura-chan. Your milk looks very healthy." Chiushi nodded approvingly. "You shall be able to control this milk with practice. Try to do so."

Sakura frowned, and imagined her breasts releasing more milk. She willed her chakra to flow into her chest and out her nipples. To her surprise, two steady streams of milk sprayed out in long arcs, splashing on the floor. Squeaking softly, Sakura cut the milk flow and tried to get the milk puddles to move. The white liquid quivered, then rose into the air in a series of droplets. They looked like pearls in the air. Sakura had to laugh, clapping her hands. Her milk did look beautiful like that.

"Very good!" Chiushi complimented warmly. "This is just the beginning. There are many wonderful, powerful jutsu to learn."

"I'm ready!" Sakura said, making her milk dance in the air. She even squirted more out to add to her show. Guiding a droplet to her, she opened her mouth and caught it on her tongue. It was wonderfully smooth and sweet. She was wrong about nyuuton being tacky and gross; she loved it! She felt so womanly, and every release of milk was like a small orgasm in her nipples.

_This is gonna be great after all!_

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: After a long wait, here is a new chapter. I felt a bit reluctant to work on this again because I love my original project _Muscle Cuties!_ so much, but after a few hours of writing I am very excited for this story again. The chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will be quite interesting, setting the stage for the ending. I do hope you enjoy, so please tell me what you think. _


	6. Sakura's Glamour

**_大爆乳_****_! 乳の国の危機だってばよ_******

**_Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk_******

**ナンバー****5****: ****サクラの色気**

**Number 5: Sakura's Glamour**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

"Now, Nyuuton: Nyuuben."

Sakura nodded. "Right!" She made an ox seal with her hands. "_Nyuuton: Nyuuben!_"

A shiver ran through Sakura's body as both nipples unloaded twin streams of milk. The streams joined together, and formed a long white line in the air. Sakura grabbed it, and found she had a fully functional whip made of milk and chakra! She gave a few experimental cracks, enjoying how warm the butt felt.

Chiushi clapped politely. "Splendid, Sakura-chan. With nyuuton a girl is never unarmed."

They were Chiushi's training room. It was huge and wide, with no one to interrupt them as they trained. Sakura was getting more comfortable with the strange nyuuton jutsu every day. It had been three days since her arrival.

_Three days since my transformation,_ Sakura thought.

"Now, Sandan," Chiushi ordered gently.

Sakura ran to a practice dummy and squeezed her oversized breasts firmly. "_Nyuuton: Sandan!_"

Her nipples ejected a fast blast of milk droplets. The force of the chakra-infused droplets caused the dummy to explode violently.

"Excellent," Chiushi congratulated.

Sakura panted and smiled at her. Every nyuuton jutsu was like an orgasm in her chest. She wanted to return to the inn for an uninterrupted night.

Moving silently, Chiushi approached her student. "You're learning so quickly, Sakura-chan," she said. "I'm very proud of you."

Sakura stuck her tongue out bashfully. "Ah, I don't think I'm _that_ good yet! You're the real master, and your younger sister must be excellent too."

Chiushi smiled. "She is, but I think you may surpass her in nyuuton if you keep your training up."

Chiushi's massive breasts swayed slightly in her kimono, her cleavage going on endlessly. Sakura stared at it hungrily. Not once had she been allowed to see her new sensei's glorious bust uncovered, even to demonstrate nyuuton. "Hey, Village Head-san. Can I see you perform some nyuuton? You must be spectacular at it!"

Chiushi laughed softly. "I can't, Sakura-chan. Mine is very powerful."

Sakura frowned. It was so disappointing; when was she going to see Chiushi's magnificent pair? She wanted that more than anything!

"Why don't you go rest now?" Chiushi said. "I promise to show you some of my nyuuton later then."

Sakura brightened. "Really? Oh thank you Village Head-san!"

She hugged the older woman gratefully, their breasts pressing together. Chiushi was warm and pleasant-smelling. Sakura wanted to stay in her hug forever.

"Get some rest now," Chiushi instructed. "I want you strong and rested for tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei!" Sakura reapplied Shiji no Jutsu to support her breasts, then wiped them off with a towel before getting her new top back on.

"Good night!"

"Good night, Sakura-chan!" Chiushi smiled warmly, and Sakura felt like swooning. Everything about Chiushi was beautiful.

Sakura ran all the way back to the inn, her breasts and crotch dying for attention. Every night, performing nyuuton justsu aroused her to impossible heights. Her sex drive had increased monstrously since her breasts had grown; she could experience multiple orgasms, and fifteen minutes later be just as aroused as before, eager for more. She had taken to masturbating furiously to relive herself. It was fun, but she wanted more than just her hands.

Back in her room, Sakura locked the door and made her way to the bathroom, rapidly drawing a bath. A quick rinsing with cold water, and she stepped in. The warm water was relaxing, but Sakura's heart still pounded. Chiushi's smile and cleavage lingered in her thoughts, and the water gently lapping against her breasts was working her up again. She shifted uncomfortably in the tub, her womanhood really burning. Her colossal breasts rose like islands from the water, and just looking at them was too much.

_I just have to take care of this._

Sakura's hand trailed to her maddened sex, her fingers teasing the swollen reddish lips. Her other hand strayed to her breasts, slowly kneading them. Sakura sighed lustfully and closed her eyes, imagining Chiushi standing before her.

"Village Head-san…"

Chiushi smiled. Not her usual kind smile but one that spoke of mischief. A smile meant only for Sakura. "Sakura-chan," she spoke in a breathy voice, "I have something to show you…"

Sakura watched breathlessly as Chiushi slowly drew her kimono open, her impossibly beautiful breasts spilling out, her nipples pink and erect. Milk began dripping from them before Sakura's eyes. Chiushi cupped the leaking breasts and presented them to Sakura.

"Come to Mama, Sakura-chan…" she urged.

Sakura opened her mouth, her lips and tongue moving as if she were nursing from Chiushi for real. She could almost taste the rich, warm milk…

With a squeal, Sakura drove two fingers into her sex, pulsing them in and out. Her slit was on fire, sending electric waves crashing through her. She thrashed about in the water, her breasts jiggling wildly. Upon orgasm she leaned back and sprayed fine jets of milk in an arc that slashed back down into the water.

"_Village Head-san!_" she gasped, her eyes full of ecstatic tears.

Her orgasm eventually subsided, the let-down slowing to little trickles. Sakura lay back in the tub, panting. She idly scooped some milk onto her fingers and licked them clean. She rubbed her engorged breasts, feeling arousal return. She grinned.

_I love these tits!_

She got up and turned the shower on, holding the showerhead to spray warm water onto her breasts. The constant stream was amazing, each droplet hitting the mammary flesh sending brief but sizzling signals to her nerves. She aimed the water directly over her nipples, and shrieked out loud.

"_Oh! Oh yeah!_" she groaned. Milk ejected forcefully from her as another orgasm began. Sakura gritted her teeth, focusing on her lactating breasts.

"_Nyuuton: Nyuushokushu!_" she grunted, making an ox seal.

The fresh milk filling the water condensed and formed a long tentacle that slithered up Sakura's leg and entered her wet sex. Sakura gasped as she manipulated the thick tentacle to penetrate herself. She came to a shuddering, loud orgasm, her milk gushing wildly everywhere, filling the tub, dripping on the floor, splashing on the walls, even hitting her face, her convulsions making her breasts shake uncontrollably. It was too much, and Sakura collapsed, groaning in the blissful afterglow. When she recovered, she used her control to sweep all the milk down the drain.

"I'll get some dinner," she said to herself between pants. "All that playing really gives me an appetite."

Moments later, she was slipping on a pink T-shirt Chiushi had given her, wondering what she would like to eat.

* * *

Sakura didn't care if the others were staring. Let them stare all they wanted.

She rapidly shoveled bites of steamed rice into her mouth, followed by gulps of miso and milk to wash it down. Even with so much food she felt hungry, her body demanding more to sustain her massive chest. It failed to occur to her though that she had berated Naruto for exactly the same kind of shamelessness in the past.

"That's every girl's dream," Ino said in awe. "Being able to pig out and not gain any weight."

"I've been hungry too lately," Hinata-chan said, eating some tsukemono.

"I know how you guys feel," Anko-Sensei said with a smile. "The last time I was here I had my tits enlarged for the stay. I was eating the entire time, except for—Eh, I don't need to tell you that!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata-chan all gave each other a look, knowing exactly what Anko-sensei was talking about. A lustful heat stirred once more in Sakura's loins as she imagined a bustier Anko-sensei enthralled by the passion brought on by the boukyougan. She squeezed her legs together uncomfortably, and tried to focus on her food and her decision.

_I'm gonna have to tell them sometime…_

"I hope they let me keep some boukyougan before we return to Konogakure," Ino said. "I wanna strut my stuff for all the guys! I'll be known through out the village!"

"Going around like this?" Hinata-chan asked. She blushed deeply. "I don't think I can do that. We need to let Sakura-chan go back to normal first too."

Sakura set her bowl down. "I'm not going back," she said quietly but firmly.

Everyone stared at her, surprised. "_What!_"

Sakura looked at them very seriously. "I know I said I wanted to get rid of these," she said, motioning to her heavy breasts, "before going home. But I changed my mind. I love being this way, and only in Yamagakure can I learn to perfect my new skills."

Anko-sensei stood up so quickly that the dishes on the table rattled. "So you're gonna just abandon Konogakure and Hogake-sama?" she demanded.

Sakura waved her hand. "I'll visit someday, and I need to complete my training with Tsunade-sensei, but right now I have training to finish here. Even if I worked hard to get rid of all my chakra it will take me years. If I go back now I'll probably get called a freak too."

Hinata-chan looked disappointed. "But Sakura-chan…"

"I'm a new person!" Sakura declared. "I'm at home in Yamagakure now, and I don't ever wanna go back to being how I used to be!"

A silence fell over the group. A bit sullen, Sakura quietly returned to eating her food. She didn't dare tell them the strongest reason for her wanting to stay in Yamagakure. Visions of Chiuchi offering her naked breasts returned, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Eating in silence was unbearable after a time though. Finally she put down her chopsticks and pushed her chair back.

"Thank you for dinner," she said quickly, and walked outside. Night had fallen. Sakura sighed and headed back to her room. The sound of cicadas was really loud that night. She got her key out and was ready to unlock her door.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around. Hinata-chan and Ino came running up to her. "Hi guys," she said flatly.

"Don't give us that!" Ino snapped angrily. "You can't leave everything behind just because you finally grew some tits!"

"I'm much happier here," Sakura said. "I've got new things to learn, and I'll be a better ninja because of it."

"That can't be the only reason!" Ino accused. "Come on, something else's going on here."

"Maybe there is," Sakura grumbled. "I don't know why you care so much now though, Ino."

Ino let out an exasperated sigh. "Not this again! I don't hate you! I wanna be friends again! Can't you see that?"

Sakura folded her arms under her chest and smirked. "A change of heart now? Well maybe it's too late for that, Ino!" It was vaguely satisfying to say that, but something twisted painfully in her stomach. "I have the best friend I could possibly ever have here in Yamagakure, and she cares about me more than you ever had."

"'Friend'?" Ino asked, confused. "But the only people you know here are…the village head?"

Sakura blushed, annoyed how Ino figured it out so quickly. It _was_ completely obvious, and Sakura cursed herself for not thinking about that. "Yeah, Village Head-san." Sakura forced herself to smirk again. "She dotes on me, gives me presents, gives me make-overs, worries about me…I think there's something special between us."

Ino smacked her forehead with her palm and groaned. "Sakura, you're just imagining that," she said slowly in a condescending tone. "Village Head-san is not in love with you."

Sakura gritted her teeth, the anger finally boiling over and spilling out. "How do you know!" she demanded with such ferocity that Ino and Hinata-chan flinched. "Village Head-san cares about me even more than Tsunade-sensei! More than anyone else! Get away from me! I never wanna see you again!"

"_Stop it!_" Hinata-chan suddenly yelled. Sakura was so startled she forgot what she had just said and stared at the girl.

"Stop fighting!" Hinata-chan implored. "Please! You don't hate each other! It's the boukyougan! It's messing with our hormones and making us act up!"

She looked at Ino, somewhat guiltily. "We…haven't been ourselves lately," she said, quiet this time.

Ino blushed too. "Erm, yeah…"

Sakura still felt angry, but she has begun to cool down. Already she was feeling bad about her harsh words. Maybe the boukyougan was having more of an effect on her than she realized.

"Ino…I'm sorry…" Sakura said sincerely.

Ino grumbled but nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"I really do love Village Head-san though," Sakura said with a sad smile. "She makes me feel so special. I cherish every moment I have with her."

"That's sweet of you Sakura, but I don't about this," Ino said. "I mean, Hinata-chan and me have been doing some pretty strange things at night ever since we took the boukyougan."

"You don't have to tell her that!" Hinata-chan protested, aghast.

Sakura looked at the girls, surprised. "Just what are you doing?" she asked.

Ino grinned. "Kissing, cuddling…you know, just playing around."

Sakura's heart beat faster. Imaging Ino and Hinata-chan kissing was…exciting. A familiar heat began to build in her breasts.

Without warning, Ino embraced Sakura. Sakura was about to protest, but Ino's warmth and softness was exquisite. Sakura flushed deeply, her mammoth breasts pressed against Ino's much smaller but still enlarged pair.

"If you really want to stay," Ino whispered, "then don't let me stop you. Sakura, do what you think is right."

Ino smelled wonderful, clean and pure. Sakura felt dizzy, her body getting hotter and her hormones raging. She wanted Ino that very instant, wanted her more than anything else. She didn't care if it was only the confused instinct brought about by her transformation.

"_Ino…_"

"Please Sakura. If you chose to stay here, then can we do something special together?"

That did it. Sakura struggled against it, but her arousal won out. She gave a helpless whimper as she felt the warm milk oozing from her nipples, staining her tight shirt.

"Yeah, maybe we can," Sakura panted.

"Sakura?" Ino backed up. Nervousness twisted Sakura's guts, and she waited for the look of shock on Ino's face. She hadn't told either of them about her milk.

Ino's eyes practically bugged out when she saw the spreading wet spots over Sakura's engorged nipples. Hinata-chan's mouth hung open, and she clamped her hands over her face.

"Sakura-chan! You're…"

"Leaking milk!" Ino finished.

Feeling completely exposed, Sakura cried out and threw her hands over her moist chest. "No! Please don't look!" Her mood had taken a swing to feeling ashamed. Her friends hadn't experienced such a swing though. Both of them stared at her with barely disguised lust. Even Hinata-chan watched, looking torn between running away in embarrassment and roughly molesting Sakura. Sakura found herself liking the idea of them forcing themselves on her, and she immediately began to feel lustful again.

"Sakura…" Ino looked entranced, shivering with desire. "Is that really milk?"

A lewd smiled graced Sakura's lips. "It is, Ino. Look." She spread her arms, revealing the warm strains, her fat nipples visible through the transparent shirt. "It's real mother's milk. A little side effect of my change, and the source of my new power. Do you like it?"

Ino nodded, a dazed grin on her face. "Yeah!" she hissed breathlessly. "Shit, I just wanna squeeze and suckle those giant milk jugs!"

Smiling, Sakura cupped her milking breasts and turned to Hinata-chan. "What about you? Do you like my new tits, Hinata-chan?" she asked in a breathy, seductive voice.

Hinata-chan fidgeted, gazing with open lust. Sakura thought she would come just from seeing her so aroused. "Yes," she squeaked. "They're beautiful…"

Sakura wanted to get them inside and ravish them, but she had an idea to spice up the eroticism. "Hey you two. Go change into T-shirts or whatever, then come right back. Let's have a special slumber party."

"All right!" Hinata-chan and Ino scurried off to their rooms. Burning with desire, Sakura went back in her room and waited as patiently as she could.

An agonizing two minutes later, Ino and Hinata-chan showed up again. Ino wore a white T-shirt that clung tightly to her nice breasts. Hinata-chan wore a white nightgown that clung to her curvaceous figure. Sakura smiled, approving of how she saw their hard nipples through the fabric.

"Shut the door!" she urged.

Ino closed it with a slam. "OK, what now?" she asked anxiously.

Sakura stood up, smiling sexily. She felt so adult, entertaining her guests. She approached the girls. "Let's have a little wet T-shirt contest," she said.

"A wet T-shirt contest? In here?" Ino asked. "You're all ready for that, but do you want us to get in the shower?"

"You're fine where you are." Sakura then gripped both breasts and grinned wickedly. "Here we go!" She squeezed her breasts tightly, forcing milk to spray out in continuous streams all over Ino and Hinata-chan. The girls cried in surprise, then Ino began to laugh, sticking her tongue out to taste the milk.

"This fucking amazing!" Ino laughed. She licked her lips sensually and pushed her breasts up to be sprayed more. "Oh, it's so sweet and warm! Give me more!"

Hinata-chan trembled in place, one hand shamelessly stroking her crotch through her nightgown. Her garments had turned completely transparent, clinging wetly to her skin. Her breasts stood out firm and ripe. Sakura wanted badly to touch her.

Sakura released her breasts, allowing them to bounce freely, her shirt soaked all the way through. She inspected the girls carefully, their mouthwatering breasts visible through milk-drenched shirts. "Shake those tits for me, girls," Sakura ordered.

Ino grinned and began a shimmying dance, her breasts jiggling playfully. Sakura loved her enthusiasm. "Good Ino! I'm getting so hot watching you!"

"Yeah, you like this big-boobed bitch," Ino said.

Hinata-chan was more nervous, as Sakura expected. She rocked back and forth, looking unsure of what she should do. Her breasts were magnificent though, swaying under her wet dress.

"Come on, have fun, Hinata-chan," Sakura told her.

"I, erm…" Hinata-chan stammered. "I don't know what to do here…"

Ino turned to her. "Then let's do what we've been doing every night!" With that, she grabbed Hinata-chan and kissed her passionately, Hinata-chan going limp in her arms and accepting. Sakura watched in amazement as the girls kissed and licked milk off each other. Their bodies rubbed together, breasts pressing tightly.

Sakura stripped off her shirt and the rest of her clothes. She squeezed her left breast, spraying milk on her friends. Her right breast she raised to her face. Her tongue flicked out to lick the milk-fattened nipple. She loved the sweet, thick liquid. Soon milk began to squirt out on her face and into her mouth from the stimulation.

_Fuck, I love this!_ she thought as she watched the lewd scene playing out in front of her.

Hinata-chan turned to her, a demonic hunger in her eyes. "Sakura-chan, give us your breasts!" she demanded in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Yeah!" Ino insisted. "We wanna taste those tits ourselves! Stop hogging!"

Sakura moved to the bed and lay on her back. "Help yourself, girls," she said in a sultry voice.

Hinata-chan and Ino leapt in with her, Hinata-chan taking the left nipple into her mouth while Ino latched onto the right breast. Sakura groaned in delight, pushing on the backs of their heads. "Oh yeah," she moaned. The pressure their mouths put on her breasts were making her nipples ejaculate milk thickly, filling her friends' mouths. Hinata-chan fixed an intense gaze on Sakura as she gulped down her milk. Ino had her eyes closed blissfully. Their warm mouths felt amazing, and Sakura was approach climax.

"That's it girls! Suck my big fat tits!" Sakura cried. Reaching down, she plunged her fingers into her sopping wet sex and swirled them around, forcing her orgasm to come. Pressure built up and her breasts swelled slightly larger. Sakura screamed as the milk exploded from her chest forcefully at high speed. Hinata-chan and Ino were forced to relent, coughing and sputtering, milk leaking from poor Hinata-chan's nose.

"Holy shit!" Ino laughed. "That was incredible!"

Sakura panted on her back, her huge, heaving breasts releasing another set of streams before subsiding to gentle trickles running down the swells of flesh. Tears were at the corners of her eyes. "_Fuck…_" she sighed. "I didn't think I'd come _that_ hard…"

Hinata-chan cleaned her face off. "Is that it?" she asked.

Sakura sat up, already recovering. "No way! You guys haven't come yet. I gotta help you with that…"

She stood up. "It's more work than I can handle to please you both at the same time," she said, "but don't worry! I've got a solution."

She made an ox seal and smiled. "_Chichi Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

The puddles of milk she had left around the room flowed together. Ino and Hinata-chan watched in astonishment as a nude, milky duplicate of Sakura rose up from the floor. "Who wants me?" the milky separation asked, offering her massive breasts.

Hinata-chan moved to kiss the separation's lips, her hands playing with the engorged breasts. The separation's breasts began to squirt milk over Hinata-chan's chest.

Sakura took Ino and made her lie down. She spread Ino's legs and pulled Ino's wet pants off. Her pink slit glistened wetly, eager for touch and penetration. Sakura positioned her breasts at Ino's sex and grunted as she willed milk to blast into Ino. Ino cried out as the milk torrent splashed all over her sex. Sakura moved closer, her nipples pressing into the tight young slit. Ino reached down to spread it for better entry. Her pelvis and hips shivered. Sakura grinned as she filled Ino with milk.

"You're fucking me with your tits!" Ino groaned. "More! _More!_"

Neither of them noticed the milk was flowing back around to the separation, who had a squealing Hinata-chan on her back and was licking her sex with gusto. The separation silently absorbed the excess milk, and her breasts slowly began to expand.

Sakura shifted position to plunge her face between Ino's legs. Her tongue sank into the willing slit, the sweet taste of milk covering everything. Sakura lapped up the combination of Ino's womanly nectar and her own breast milk. It was intoxicating. It wasn't long before Ino screamed, coming to a long, shuddering climax. Thin juices sprayed from Ino's hole, splashing Sakura's face. Sakura licked her lips with satisfaction, relishing the wonderful taste. It felt so good bringing her friend to orgasm.

Sakura collapsed onto Ino, wrapping her arms and legs around her protectively. She kissed Ino's cheek and smiled tearfully. "How was it?" she asked.

Ino smiled back. "Amazing," she said. "I'll never get to do anything so good ever again!"

The two kissed again, softly this time. Sakura felt spent. She just wanted to cuddle. "I'll miss you guys," she said. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, Sakura."

"Erm, guys?"

Sakura raised her head, and was shocked to find Hinata-chan pinned beneath breasts larger than Hinata-chan's torso. The milk separation quivered atop the mounds, rubbing her massively swollen breasts. "I can't…take any...more…" the separation gurgled.

"Help me!" Hinata-chan begged.

"Oh no…" Sakura said.

The separation's eyes grew wide and screamed. The enormous nipples unloaded huge salvos of milk, spraying like hoses. The girls screamed as milk blasted everywhere.

It was an hour, even with Sakura's control over milk, to clean everything up. All three girls promptly fell fast asleep when the work was done.

* * *

Sakura woke up, entwined with the other girls. Smiling, she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. A quick shower later, she got dressed. She wanted to wish her friends a good morning, but it was almost time for her training with Chiushi.

_If I did all that last night, what kinda tricks does Chiushi know?_ She shivered just thinking of it.

She jogged to Chiushi's office, enjoying the warm morning Sun on her jiggling chest. It felt good to run without the support. What a sight she made to the people out early!

Chiushi was waiting for her at her chair with some tea set up on the desk. "Good morning, Sakura-chan," she said with a friendly smile.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Good morning, Village Head-san." She took some tea and sipped it. It tasted strangely bitter, not at all like the sweet teas from previous days.

"I wanted to tell you," Sakura began, "that I wanna stay here with you. I wanna live in Yamagakure Village from now on and be your student."

Chiushi put a hand to her huge chest. "Oh, I'm honored! Sakura-chan, I would love for you to be my student."

Sakura's muscles began to ache, like she hadn't moved from an uncomfortable position for a long time.

Chiushi leaned forward, her dress slipping down slightly, giving Sakura a better view of her cleavage. "I know; you love me, don't you?"

Sakura was surprised. It seemed wrong for Chiushi to be so blunt. She tried to speak, but her tongue felt dead in her mouth. Sakura's eyes went wide. She could only make useless gasps.

Chiushi smiled and touched Sakura's chin fondly. "I love you too, Sakura-chan. I wish I could keep you as my student. So please, allow me one kiss."

She forcibly pressed her lips to Sakura's mouth. Sakura tried to react, to resist, but she was helpless. Chiushi drew back, and her dress had slipped even further. Running over her bountiful pale breasts were grotesque black veins.

"I'm so sorry, but this must be done," Chiushi said.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: After too long an absence, I return to this story. It is the penultimate chapter, but is in many ways the real reason that I wrote this: the showcase Sakura having very milky sex with Ino and Hinata. I wanted to work Anko in too, but that would have been rather difficult. _

_I hope the wait was worth it. I had fun writing this chapter, and it was easier than I thought. Now, please wait for the next and final chapter. It frightens me because of all the action involved._

_If you wonder about _Bleach: We All Shine On…_there will be an anime original arc coming out soon, so I want to see that for any inspiration. It may be very useful to the story. _

_Please read and review, as always. _


	7. Sakura's Fight

_**大爆乳**__**! **__**乳の国の危機だってばよ**_

_**Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk**_

**ナンバー****6****: ****サクラの****戦闘**

**Number 6: Sakura's Fight**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, girls love, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

* * *

Ino awoke with a start, an uncanny feeling of dread knotting in her stomach. "Sakura?" she asked.

A body beside her stirred. Hinata-chan's dark head rose from her pillow. Frowning, Ino peeked under the sheets, but Sakura wasn't present. Memories of the strange milk orgy returned to Ino, her cheeks reddening. Did she really do all of that? It was hard to believe such things were even possible. Yet why else would she have woken up in Sakura's bed, Hinata-chan sleeping beside her?

"Sakura?" she called blearily. The was no sign of the pink-haired girl in the bathroom.

The dread deepened. "Sakura, where are you?"

* * *

A harsh white light burned unforgivingly down. Sakura's eyes couldn't focus properly. Her body felt completely numbed. It was a struggle to focus, her head full of confusion and sadness.

_What's happening? What's Chiushi doing to me? _

She was naked on a cold surface, but the cold was distant, hardly there at all. All she felt was the frenzied pumping of her terrified heart. The sounds of delicate metal instruments clinking almost musically together reached her ears, and her fear washed over her like ice water.

Something moved into her field of vision, thankfully blocking the harsh light from view. Chiushi's face. She seemed to struggle over whether to look sad or triumphant.

"I'm so, so sorry for this, Sakura-chan," she whispered down. "If there were any other way, I'd keep you as my student. You're the best one I ever had."

Sakura tried to demand an answer, but she could only make a gargling moan.

Chiushi's hand moved to Sakura's engorged breasts, a look of rapturous bliss crossing her face. "So wonderful..." the village head sighed. She firmly gripped the left breast, forcing a jet of milk to be expelled, splashing Chiushi's features. Chiush slowly licked her lips, then bent to suckle at the leaking nipple. Sakura whimpered, trying to will her former teacher to stop. A sickening sense of violation filled her stomach, even though only hours before she had dreamed of letting Chiushi drink her milk.

Chiushi rose, fresh milk dribbling from her lips and running into her cleavage. She let out a satisfied groan, taking a few breaths. "Delicious! So sweet and warm! The enhanced hormones in the boukyougan I gave you performed magnificently!"

She turned away. "Kubi!" she called out to someone out of sight. "Come, drink my student's milk. It's what mine will be like soon."

_Kubi..._Sakura struggled to remember where she heard that name before.

Another person arrived to look at her, this one a teenaged girl with short white hair sticking crazily about. A short gasp welled up from Sakura's throat. She recognized at once the face of the girl that had entered her room and brutalized her while she was helpless.

Kubi scowled at Sakura. "As nice as these tits are I refuse to drink her filthy milk! I'll only drink your milk when it's ready, Mother!"

_Mother...?_

Chiushi returned. "A pity. Sakura-chan really is something extraordinary, Kubi. You should have a taste while she still breathes."

"No!" Kubi pouted. She stalked off somewhere out of sight. Chiushi smiled disconcertingly down at her. Sakura could only stare numbly. Even in her deranged state, Chiushi was beautiful. Her eyes pleaded with Chiushi, silently begging to be released.

"Oh, I do owe you an explanation," Chiushi said. "I don't want you to die wondering why all this happened."

Chiushi drew her black haori open, her huge breasts jiggling free. Sakura had glimpsed the breasts earlier, but Sakura hadn't been prepared for seeing them totally uncovered. The sensual fleshy spheres would have been perfect, but their beauty was tainted by the network of grotesque black veins visible beneath Chiushi's skin. It was worst around her nipples, which had turned a vile purple bruise color, the black veins meeting there.

"Look at the price I had to pay in Shinobi World War II," Chiushi uttered grimly. "I was caught in a poison gas attack by Chiyo. Tsunade rescued me, but my breasts absorbed the poison. My milk saved me, but it was polluted by the poison, and my body is now toxic."

Chiushi began to softly cry, tears that looked disquietingly thick welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't even feed my baby daughter. All good mothers give their children milk! I had to go through all this trouble to artificially create a daughter, and then I couldn't feed her my milk!" She turned away from Sakura to sob.

Sakura felt terrible for Chiushi, but she wanted to tell her that not breastfeeding her daughter didn't make her a terrible mother. Raising her daughter to be a sadistic bully was more of an issue, but Sakura knew well enough not to push a point like that.

_If only I could speak..._

Chiushi looked down at Sakura again, having regained her composure. "I wanted to feed Kubi so badly," she continued sadly. "I turned to medical experiments, and began harvesting the milk glands of healthy girls to place into myself. It didn't work, and those girls' lives had been wasted. I was about to fall into despair, when Tsunade told me of her new student with phenomenal chakra control. I realized that I had been wrong in my experiments. I needed milk glands from someone with superb control over her chakra. Glands from one who was already trained in nyuuton. So I invited you over here, Sakura. I arranged to have your breasts enhanced so you could produce milk, and I had you and your friends assaulted to drive you into training your breasts. Now your milk glands are strong enough to replace these tainted organs. I can at last be a good mother to Kubi!"

Sakura shivered, the cold increasing. Was that how it was to end, her milk glands torn out so a crazy mother could breast-feed her child? If only she could move she would be able to fight back. Her nyuuton had become very powerful.

Her body involuntarily shivered again. With a start, she realized that her paralization might be wearing off if she could feel the cold table. Perhaps Chiushi hadn't adjusted the dosage to account for Sakura's control over chakra. How much control over he bdy did she have though? She couldn't move in front of Chiushi, not yet.

Chiushi stood up and slipped her haori back over her damaged breasts. "It will be over soon, and painlessly," she promised. "Please don't hate me, Sakura-chan."

_No, I pity you,_ Sakura thought bitterly. _You need help._

The sound of a heavy door being flung open reached Sakura's ears. "We can't do the operation now!" a girl shouted

"We have to get ready to fight!" another declared.

A ray of hope passed over Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Kubi snarled. "I don't wanna wait for my milk any longer!"

"Haruno's friends!" one of the girls yelled. They saw us and are coming this way! Let's just kill them now!"

"Fine, I was gonna do that anyway," Kubi muttered.

"That's a shame," Chiushi said. "I hoped that I could spare them, although if I had needed them, I could have used their milk glands as well.

"_You took Sakura, didn't you!_"

Sakura never thought she would be so happy to hear an angry Ino. If she was there then maybe she could distract Chiushi and her group long enough for Sakura to get back on her feet. She focused on her chest, and found that her chakra flow seemed normal once more.

"_Sakura!_" It was the voice of Anko-sensei. "What happened to her?"

"Village head-san," Hinata-chan said with astonishment, "what's going on here?"

"Kill them," Chiushi said coldly. The three wicked girls sprang into action, and Sakura heard the harsh cries and strikes of a battle. She couldn't see Chiushi, but she hoped the village head was distracted by the fight. She clenched her fingers and wiggled her tows, then tried moving she legs. All feeling had returned. She was free!

Leaping to her feet, Sakura hopped off the table and turned to find Chiushi sifting through a small metal table full of medical tools. Scowling, Sakura gripped her huge breasts and squeezed them. She had to stop Chiushi. "_Nyuuton: Sandan!_" she intoned, forcing her chakra-infused milk to blast from both mighty nipples. Against someone not prepared for the attack, Nyuuton: Sandan would shred that person with dozens of small milk bullets. Chiushi was not unprepared though. Almost faster than Sakura could see, Chiushi grabbed the small table, spun around, and swung the table into Sakura's attack, shielding herself in one swift movement. The table was rent by the force of Sakura's attack, but Chiushi herself had already spun out of range.

"Why Sakura?" she asked, her face sad. "Please, let me be happy!"

"You did all this just to take advantage of me!" Sakura seethed. "You can't be happy at other people's expense! Several girls died pointlessly for your experiments! I can never forgive you for that!"

Chiushi's face hardened. "I am very sorry I must do this then, Sakura-chan. I wanted to make this painless, but now I must subdue you with force."

She grabbed her haori and with a flick of her wrist tore it off, her breasts swinging free. The grotesque nipples swelled, and without Chiushi even touching them twin streams of a fetid black slime squirted out at Sakura. Sakura dodged swiftly to her left, a drop of black just barely grazing her slender solder. She hissed in pain, her shoulder burning like acid had injured her.

Chiushi glowered at her, the vile black slime dripping from turgid purple nipples. "This is my curse," she said. "'Yami Bonyuu'. My toxins are focused in my milk, and in weak doses they blind and paralyze, but in stronger ones they melt flesh and bone. I'll try to keep some of you left over."

"I appreciate the effort," Sakura said sarcastically. She wiped a drop of healthy white milk from her nipple and licked if off her finger, the smooth warm taste soothing her somewhat. Chiushi was going to take all her skill to defeat if the others didn't overpower their opponents fast enough. They were sill fighting in the background.

With an anguished cry, Chiushi puffed out her chest, sending more streams of Yami Bonyuu at Sakura. Sakura dodged as well as she could. Retaliating with bursts of her own milk.

"_Nyuuton: Nyuuben!_" Sakura squirted out a whip-sized stream of milk, and snatched it from the air, cracking it to deflect the poison milk projectiles. Chiushi was harder to hit though, the woman expertly dodging all swings. In moments, the milk whip turned black from absorbing so much poison, and dissolved to useless sludge.

"_Nyuuton: Sandan!_" Sakura's breasts jiggled wildly with every explosive blast she took at Chiushi, forcing the woman on a defensive. Her attacks were fueled with her rage at being charmed and deceived by Chiushi. Perhaps some of it was redirected anger that would have been aimed at Sasuke Uchiha, but she could not be unforgiving toward him even after his betrayal. Her frustration, of being made to be helpless a few times, of being beaten by Kubi, of being betrayed by Chiushi, gave Sakura the drive to fight like she never had before. With the secrets of nyuuton, she at last could truly be powerful in combat.

* * *

Anko traded blows with the crazed white-haired girl. Anko was focused on the girl. She was good at taijutsu, her attacks fast and vicious. The girl's grin stretched madly across her face, her eyes hollow and insane.

"Yes, isn't this fun?" the girl asked, cackling. "I'm gonna tear you apart and play with your corpse!"

Anko smiled sadistically back. "Yes, it is fun! Wanna see a neat trick? _Sen'ei Tajashu!_"

Anko threw a punch at the girl, and a mass of dull green snakes erupted from her sleeve at the girl. Anko slowly advanced as the girl dealt with the snakes, rapidly punching and kicking them away. As long as she was distracted, Anko's quick and dirty plan could work.

When she was closer to her prey, Anko did more hand seals. The mass of snakes suddenly retreated, but she immediately called out, "_Sen'ei Jashu!_" A few more snakes poured from her other sleeve, this time at much closer range. One snake managed to clamp onto the front of the girl's black shirt as she reeled back from the surprise.

Anko grinned, and began another set of seals with her free hand. "_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_" she intoned, then blew fire from her mouth upon the snake biting the girl. The snake burst into flame, and a fireball rushed down its body, straight at the girl. The girl didn't scream; she only stared in disbelief as the fireball came at her. She only screamed when she exploded in a blazing flower. A charred body collapsed on its back, smoldering dully.

"Not so tough," Anko smirked.

* * *

Chiushi suddenly stopped and turned at the sound of a loud scream. "Kubi?" she asked.

Sakura spotted Anko-sensei coming toward them. "That girl's no more," she taunted. "I'll help you Sakura!"

"Kubi..." Chiushi whispered. Then her face twisted into a mask of rage. "_Kubi!_"

Chiushi suddenly darted back, away from both Sakura and Anko-sensei. She squeezed her poison-bloated breasts tightly, spraying the black milk at them. Sakura rushed to move Anko-sensei away. "That stuff's really toxic!" she warned. "Don't let it hit you directly!"

"You..." Chiushi seethed. "You killed my daughter? Then all of you will die! The whole village can die!"

She stood straight and squeezed her breasts tightly, her teeth ground together. "_Yami Bonyuu: Ootsunami!_"

Thick streams of black milk spurted out and kept coming. Pools of the poison began to spread alarmingly across the floor. The other girls took notice and scrambled away. "What is that?" Ino demanded.

"Poison! Stay away!" Anko-sensei yelled.

The black milk roiled, increasing impossibly, rising into a wall, obscuring Chiushi from sight.

"She's gonna flood the place!" Anko-sensei cried. She turned to the girls. "Get outta here!" she barked.

"No!" Sakura countered. "I'm gonna stop her! If I don't she might flood Yama too!"

"No!" Anko-sensei demanded. "We need to evacuate!"

"I'm staying!" Sakura said firmly. "You go on. I'm the one she wants."

Sakura stood in front of the growing wall of poison, closing her eyes and gripping her breasts. She focused, and began doing a series of hand seals. Milk began leaking from her nipples, then streams of milk came out. Soon strong blast of milk were drenching the floor around her feet. The milk spread around her like the poison had earlier. A small pool of milk formed around her, breasts constantly filling it further.

_You did this to me, Chiushi, so I have to be the one to end this._

Sakura opened her eyes, blazing with cold fury. "_Nyuuton: Nyuuryuudan no Jutsu!_"

Her milk boiled around her, rising up and taking a vast serpentine shape. A colossal dragon of milk coiled around Sakura, the lunged forward into the wall of poison, assaulting it without mercy. The wall felt sold though, the dragon's blows not penetrating it. It was growing bigger too, but so did Sakura's dragon. Sakura's constant lactation was feeding more and more chakra into it.

_I have to do this. If I do one can stop her._

Sakura kept pushing herself forward, but her dragon wasn't have enough of an effect. The tsunami looked nearly ready to launch. If she couldn't stop it...

"Don't worry kid! I can help!"

Startled, Sakura glanced over her shoulder. Chiushi's younger sister, Chibusa, was standing beside her, tearing her shirt open, revealing healthy ripe breasts.

"You two aren't the only ones with nyuuton mastery!" she said to Sakura while doing her hand seals. "_Nyuuton: Nyuuryuudan no Jutsu!_"

Chibusa's own breasts began spraying milk wildly, a dragon rapidly forming from her letdown. Sakura smiled in spite of herself. Chibusa looked magnificent, a powerful warrior letting her milk free.

"_Older Sister! If you can hear me I'm sorry!_" Chibusa cried. "_My duty is to protect Yamagakure Village, even if its own village head threatening it!_"

The twin dragons hammered at the poison tsunami, which was moving slowly forward. Sakura let out a primal scream and pushed on, flooding her dragon with more milk and chakra. Her body pressed to its limit. Both dragons struck together at the center of the wave, pushing hard into it. The wave quivered. Sakura took another step forward, throwing her head back and unleashing an enraged howl.

Her dragon tore through the wave. The wave parted neatly down the center, exposing Chiushi.

Sakura didn't notice her breasts slowly reducing in size, her immense chakra fading. With a final lunge, her dragon slammed down on a shocked Chiushi. The woman let out a strangled scream before she was drowned out. Sakura's milk overwhelmed the poison, cleansing it.

Sakura stumbled to her knees, drained. Her vision swam, but she knew she had succeeded. Chiushi lay in a puddle of milk, unconscious or dead. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and collapsed on her front. Everything went black.

* * *

Sakura stood before Tsunade-sensei, her watermelon-sized breasts proudly bare. She wore only a black T-back, and so was Tsunade-sensei. "Look Sensei!" Sakura said, cupping her breasts. "I'm finally bigger than you!"

Tsunade-sensei nodded with approval, her smaller but still sexy breasts wobbling alluringly. She smiled and pinch the fat in the enormous breasts. "This is wonderful, Sakura. I'm so proud of you. I can hardly believe how big you got."

Sakura giggled. A strange hissing sound filled the air. Sakura looked down and gasped. Her breasts were deflating like balloons! "Hey, stop that!" she ordered. It was about as helpful as talking to actual balloons, for they continued their reduction. She cupped them, trying to block the leak, but she couldn't find on.

"No! Please stay!" she begged. "I wanna have big boobs!"

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up in a hospital bed, breathing hard. She was frankly tired of the weird dreams, and her chest felt strange. What had happened?

To her left was Ino, asleep in a chair. Sakura reached out and nudged her shoulder. "Ino?"

Ino awoke with a start. "Oh, Sakura!" She brightened immediately. "You've been asleep for a whole day!"

Sakura blinked. "Wow," she said. Her memories of Chiushi slowly returned. "What happened to Chiushi?"

"Dead," Ino answered. "Chibusa's gonna take over as village head. She was really sad about her older sister, but she's the most capable."

Ino stood up. "I'll tell the others. Be back in a moment."

"OK." Sakura watched her leave, then touched her chest. Instead of the vast mounts of flesh she had come to love, there were only her original petite mounds. She stared, then let out a small sad cry of dismay, sinking back into the bed.

It seemed so strange. She had come to Yamagakure Village thinking it would be great to have bigger breasts, then after she got them she hated them, but with Chiushi's training she came to cherish her enormous breasts. Now they were gone and she was back to normal. Were there any more of Chiushi's enhanced boukyougan for her to get? As long as she trained her nyuuton skills she could live with them happily.

Ino, Hinata-chan, Anko-sensei, and Chibusa entered the room, looking happy. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan chimed.

"It's great to see our heroine awake," Anko-sensei said with cheeky grin. She rustled Sakura's hair in a playful way. "You and Chibusa did some awesome work!"

Chibusa shook her head. "I just wish Older Sister had told me of her condition. I didn't even know she had a daughter! I just hope she can find peace now."

They talked and brought breakfast for Sakura. As they ate and talked about getting presents for Sakura, Sakura asked, "What happened to my boobs?"

"You burned up all the excess chakra while fighting," Chibusa explained. "It should've been used up over a period of several years, but desperation caused you to use it in a few minutes. That's what saved us though. I couldn't have done that by myself."

Sakura smiled. "Well, that's pretty amazing. Could I please have more of the enhanced boukyougan? I liked nyuuton and having huge boobs."

Ino and Hinata-chan blushed. Sakura did too, remembering their special night together.

"I would if I could," Chibusa said. "That one was made of some highly illegal substances. We had to destroy the batch Older Sister produced."

Sakura's hopes sank. "So I can't ever grow to that size and be able to perform nyuuton again?"

Chibusa frowned. "No, you can only reach the size that your friends did with the regular boukyougan. That's still good though, right?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, but it's not the same."

Chibusa held Sakura's hand. "I know, I love nyuuton too. If I find a way to give it back to you with more ethical techniques, I'll send for you."

"Thanks a lot, Chibusa." Sakura smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura and the others were on the boat back to Konohagakure Village. Sakura leaned on the railing, watching as the twin mountains of Yamagakure Village slowly receded into the horizon, a lovely sunset illuminating the sky.

Ino and Hinata-chan came out to stand by her. Sakura noticed their breasts were normal once more too. "You didn't take any boukyougan with you?" she asked.

"No," Ino said. "As nice as they were, I'm kinda tired of big tits. I'm sure I'll grow some more anyway."

"I don't think I need any help..." Hinata-chan said.

Sakura sighed. "I need all the help I can get, but without lactating I don't know if I care. That was just...it was incredible."

Ino grinned. "Yeah, that was wild! I'd do all those things again with you in a heartbeat."

Hinata-chan smiled and fidgeted. "Me too," she confirmed. "Even though it was those pills that made us feel funny, I'd like to play with you again sometime."

Sakura brightened, the looked back at the sunset. "Feel like a little fun tonight then? This time together won't last forever."

**The end**

_Author's note: After far too long, I finally finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please look at the "Hiden: Nyuu no Sho" at the beginning of the story to see all kinds of information and special notes about the writing of _Enormous Breasts! Crisis in the Land of Milk_. I hope you enjoyed this erotic adventure. _


End file.
